


A Happy Family

by CassidysPersona



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Custody Arrangements, Disturbing Themes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Trauma, Triggers, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: AU: Robert Sugden arrives back in the village in October 2014 with his fiance Chrissie, his future father-in-law and future step-son, Lachlan who is two years old. Robert Sudgen is no stranger to people bringing up childen who aren't theirs, so it only seems natural for him to take on Lachlan, only the toddler comes with a distrubing secret and Robert feels he's the only one who get him through what happened to him. He turns to Aaron Dingle for a friend but it soon becomes clear that Robert wasn't meant to be a happy family with Chrissie and he's meant to be with Aaron. Follow as Robert helps raise his adoptive son as well as deal with the secret and be a good boyfriend to Aaron. This story follows on previous storylines but it's just with a different universe.





	1. Chapter 1

  **A/N: So I went back and watched when Robert arrived in the village in 2014 and I got the idea of what if Lachlan was really young when the White family moved to the village and Robert became a proper dad figure to him? In other words; this is an AU story which has been floating inside my head for ages now, I’m just posting this for my own entertainment really so I don’t expect any readers to be honest. So basically it follows on storylines but with Lachlan being younger and Robert being like his dad, it’ll mostly focus around Lachlan and Robert and stuff…anyway peace out my friends – P.S. there will be Robron parts in this due to it following on storylines but in an AU.**

A Jeep Cherokee pulled up outside the village the engine switched off and a woman with brown hair tied up in a thick bun and wrapped around her hair was a blue spotted head scarf. The man in the driver’s seat was a lot older with thin grey hair and he was wearing a checked shirt with a black blazer, the woman was wearing a grey t-shirt with one sleeve slouched down at the shoulder, in the back was a little boy with brown fluffy hair asleep in a car seat his head was slouched to the side and the dummy in his mouth was slowly moving inwards and outwards as he slept. He was wearing jeans, a Fireman Sam t-shirt and an Abercrombie and Finch Kids Sherpa lined hoddie, “Why have we stopped?” asked the woman who looked in the rear view mirror to check on her child.

“I think Lucky’s about to wake up and you know what he’s like waking up in cars,” the older man replied, he looked in the rear view mirror himself to find his grandson stirring, he rubbed his eyes and turned his head left and right before opening his eyes, “You take Lucky and check out the salon,” the older man ordered.

“But you said you’d give me your opinion,” the woman reminded and the older man laughed.

“Chrissie you’re trying to rope me into decorating! I am not getting paint all over my good clothes, now go and take my grandson for some fresh air and sort things out.”

“Why you trying to get rid of me dad?” Chrissie asked her father who was staring out the window, “Earth to dad?” she clicked her fingers and the older man came back to reality.

“I’m not Chrissie but Lachlan needs some fresh air and you need to find your fiancé,” her dad reassured, Chrissie agreed still a bit unconvinced that her dad wasn’t trying to get rid of her.

“Alright,” she unclipped her seatbelt and opened the door, she opened up the backdoor and started to unclip the car-seat straps, “Robert’s probably got himself lost, Lucky do you want to help mummy look at the salon and house?” Chrissie asked though her son still looked a bit dazed he nodded, “You can help me choose colours,” she lifted him out and picked up his bag along with his stuffed monkey and his water bottle, “I’ll see you later then,” she said to her father and Lawrence waved goodbye, Chrissie shielded her eyes from the sun and took in the village, “So what do you think?” she asked the toddler but her son just leant his head on her shoulder, “Well you’re going to be great fun choosing colours and other items with.”

……

Chrissie walked out of the salon with various paint colour charts and she placed them into her bag, “So you think blue but I think pastel pinks and purples,” she said to her son and he nodded, “Well we’ll have to have a big think when we’re done here,” her hip was beginning to hurt so she put her son down onto the ground, “Now keep hold of my hand,” she ordered and Lachlan held onto his mum’s hand tight, “Now for a time killer….Home Farm,” she said and the mother and son made their way to Home Farm.

 

When Chrissie reached the entrance she looked up at how big the house was, “Blimey the brochures weren’t lying about how big it was,” as the mother and son walked in Lachlan let go of her hand and looked up at the interior of the house, “Lucky stay close,” she clicked her fingers and Lachlan ran back to Chrissie, Chrissie took his small hand.

“Big,” Lachlan pointed upwards to the ceiling, “Mummy it’s big.”

“Yeah very big,” Chrissie stepped forward and Lachlan unlinked his hand and ran onwards, he hadn’t quite figured out how to stop without being told and when he was running ahead Chrissie had to dash forward to stop him from crashing into a man carrying a try of champagne glasses. Lachlan looked down and saw shiny black shoes, he lifted his head upwards and what he saw was a grey haired man with a big smile. Lachlan backed into his mum hugging her leg, she reassured him by touching his head.

“Hello welcome to Home Farm,” Rodney grinned, “Can I tempt you?” he asked.

“Is it alcoholic?” Chrissie asked but when Rodney was about to answer her, Lachlan tapped her leg and when she looked down he was reaching his arms up, “Oh Lucky…it’s ok,” her son wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck and Chrissie picked him up, “Sorry he’s a little clingy around new places and people,” she looked at the tray of drinks and contemplated whether to have one or not, “Is that alcoholic?” Chrissie couldn’t remember if she asked so she asked again, “Lucky please don’t take my hair down,” his new thing was playing with her hair so she had taken to tying it up into buns or various other types of hair up dos but he had learnt how to untie them and now her hair that was once up in a bun was now falling down her back, “I would say yes but now I’ve got to retie hair thank you anyway,” she shook her hair and Lachlan clutched some of hair in his hand and started to bite it, “Lucky can you not eat my hair please,” she released her hair from his mouth but she eventually found that it was pointless he would only do it again, “I’m killing time whilst my fiancé is around on business, this place is amazing I used to dream about giant houses when I was little. Chrissie White,” she held out her free hand for Rodney to shake.  

“I’m Rodney Blackstock,” he introduced himself whilst shaking Chrissie’s hand, “How old is your son?” he asked in case he needed to protect any breakable objects.

“He turned two in July he’s a little bit shy so…Lachlan what are you doing?” she felt her son twisting her hair around, at his name Lachlan looked at his mother with his big blue eyes and he smiled, “Lachlan that hurts,” she untwisted her hair and pulled it to the right, Lachlan replaced sucking hair with his thumb, then he leant his head on her shoulder.

“I want to go home mummy,” he whispered, Lachlan didn’t adapt well to change and now she was having to explain to him that he might not be going back to his old home, a conversation which a two year-old couldn’t really comprehend, “I want to go home.”

……

Meanwhile Robert walked into The Woolpack and strolled over to his step-mother and sister, Diane looked a cross between happy and shocked to see her step-son but Victoria looked ecstatic, “Diane, Victoria miss me?” Robert asked as he leant across the bar with a grin.

“Robert!” Diane finally thought of something to say, “What are you doing back here?” she asked as she walked over to her step-son and gave him a hug, “How long you staying for?”

“Oh I’m here on business,” Robert answered and Victoria looked disappointed, “Well don’t I get hug?” he asked his sister and Victoria walked over to him and gave him a hug, “It’s just a fly in visit, my boss and fiancé are around somewhere, “he felt his phone vibrate it was Chrissie.

_Where are you? I’m looking at Home Farm, Lucky’s a bit restless xxxxx_

_Want me to come get him? Xxxxx_

_Yes, please xxxx_

“Fiancé? I thought you were married already?” Victoria questioned her brother, “Big Mexican wedding and all?”

“There was a situation with my step-son…which postponed everything,” Robert answered and Diane turned her head rather quickly, “What?” Robert asked, it was like Diane couldn't actually believe he was able to live with a child, "Why are you looking at me like I've just turned into an elephant?"

“You’ve got a step-son, how old?” Diane asked curiously, she hoped for another child to spoil in her family. Sarah and Jack weren't around a lot anymore so with someone new to spoil it would fill up her time more.

“Turned two in July…here’s a picture,” Robert got out his phone and got up a picture of himself, Chrissie and Lachlan sat on a big swinging hammock, there had been a breeze that day but the sun was blazing, Lachlan’s hair was blowing in his face and the same with Robert and Chrissie, “Although he’s more my son than anything…his dad couldn’t give a stuff,” Robert explained, “Yes his situation caused our wedding plans to go on hold. Speaking of which I need to go collect him, apparently he’s driving the people in Home Farm a bit crazy,” Robert put his phone away and pulled he car keys out of his pocket.

Back at Home Farm Chrissie was listening to Andy and Katie put on a show but then when Robert arrived her face and Lachlan’s face lit up, “Hey where have you been?” Chrissie asked her future husband, Lachlan’s face lit up and he ran over to his step-dad, “At last a smile on his face, he’s had that look dad gets when he’s thinking too hard all this time.”

“Well of course because the fun parent’s returned,” Robert lifted his step-son up and then when Lachlan was up high enough he turned him upside down, holding his arm around the child’s stomach to support him.

“So your brother’s an internet millionaire?” Chrissie asked, Robert flipped his step-son the right way up then supported one hand under his bottom and the other around his chest.

“News to me,” Robert looked at Andy with an amused grin, “I think somebody’s being telling a lie what do you think mate?” Robert asked Lachlan and Lachlan agreed, not because he understood but because he was copying adults.

“So why are Katherine and Andy buying this place?” Chrissie crossed her arms and Robert puckered his eyebrows confused.

“Who?” he asked but then he caught on, “Seriously? Lachlan could come up with a better story than you lot. He’s got more brain cells the whole lot of you put together.”

……

“Are you sure you’ll be ok driving in these country lanes?” Chrissie pulled the car seat straps extra tight, Lachlan coughed as it squeezed his stomach.

“You love this car don’t you mate?” Robert asked his step-son and Lachlan nodded he had a book to keep him entertained, “See we’ll be fine, now stop worrying,” Robert kissed Chrissie goodbye and left her to wait for her dad, as he switched on the engine the CD that was in the car started playing “What’s The Story in Balamory?”, “I tell your mother that Cbeebies Album is to be left in the big car, let’s put on something a bit more bearable.”

…..

Robert held the toddler’s hand as he walked across the road and into The Woolpack, “Right let’s get you something to drink and some lunch,” he let the door shut behind him and then took both of the young boys hands, though the little boy stopped when he saw lots of unfamiliar faces and Robert knocked into him, “What’s up Lucky?” Robert looked down to find the toddler with fear in his eyes, “Alright you’ll be ok,” Robert picked him up and he saw a few familiar faces, “What? Have you never seen a child before?” he was getting weird looks off people.

“I’m guessing this is you step-son?” Diane asked as Robert approached the bar with Lachlan, Lachlan hid his face away and Robert rubbed the young boy’s back, “Oh dear is a bit shy?”

“Yes, it isn’t helped by the fact that he’s had a bit of a traumatic time…Lucky you remember me telling mummy about Diane and Vic?” Robert asked the toddler and Lachlan kept his head leant on the older man’s shoulder but looked at the two grownups, “Well you can trust them,” Lachlan put his thumb in his mouth for comfort.

“I have some special biscuits upstairs do you want one?” Diane asked the toddler and he nodded, “Come upstairs…Chas you’ll mind the bar won’t you?”

“Yeah course yes love what can I get you?” Chas walked up to the new punter and smiled.

Upstairs Robert sat Lachlan on the counter whilst Diane got out the biscuits, “Which one would you like?” she asked the toddler, he took his thumb out of his mouth and looked down into the tin that had a variety of choice; Party Rings, Custard Creams, Chocolate Digestives, Digestives and Bourbons. Lachlan reached down and grabbed a Party Ring.

“Thankoo,” he said barely audible he then put the round biscuit covered in pink icing with yellow lines around it into his mouth.

“Don’t tell Chrissie…she’s all about him being gluten free, dairy free and sugar free until he’s about five when he starts school,” Robert picked out a party ring himself and put it in his mouth.

Chrissie walked into The Woolpack a few hours later with her dad, where she saw her son was being thoroughly spoilt by his step-family, “Mama!” Lachlan’s eyes sparkled when he saw his mother coming into the pub, as she approached him he held out his arms, Lachlan wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck and she held him tight.

“Right we best be getting off then,” Robert was desperate to leave the village, yes it was good seeing Diane and Victoria but he didn’t want to stick around for long, “I’ll drink up and then we can get going.”

“Well actually you can drink as much as you want, were going to be staying here,” Lawrence grinned and Chrissie’s eyes popped open.

“You bought the house?!” Chrissie grinned and Lawrence nodded, “Hey that’s brilliant!” she looked to her fiancé but he had a face like thunder, “Robert?”

“Well at that price we’ll be mad not too…so drinks all around for everyone,” Lawrence held his wallet up in the air and Robert, angry and frustrated stormed out to the back.

“Dad take Lucky I need to have a word with Robert,” Chrissie passed Lachlan over and Lawrence took his grandson, placed him on his hip and then ordered two bottles of Champagne for all the villagers. Meanwhile Chrissie followed her fiancé out into the back and stood by the door, “Robert what’s wrong?”

“Your dad knew I didn’t want to move here…he’s doing this to come between us Chrissie can’t you see?” Robert folded his arms and he sighed heavily, “Lachlan’s not good with change either, it isn’t fair to put him through a move.”

“He can’t go through his whole life thinking I’ll just give in to him because he doesn’t like change, I think this will be a good fresh start Robert and,” she put her hands on his shoulders, “If you play your cards right you might, just might be a useful asset, which will get dad to like you more.”

“Your dad doesn’t like anyone,” Robert joked, “Apart from himself,” Robert heard a small cry coming from the pub, “I think your dad just tried to get him to socialise, I recognise that cry,” he sighed heavily and walked out into the pub, “What did you do? Force him to say hi to future clients?” Robert looked rather smug as his step-son begged to be with him, “Lucky clearly doesn’t want to be here…let’s just get back home.”

“No way I just paid good money for a new place for us, you’re always welcome to move away though,” Lawrence sipped at his champagne with a smug look. Robert forced out a false smile and put on a show.

“You know what…Chrissie is right, this is a new start for us so let’s make a toast to our new life back in Emmerdale village,” Robert raised his glass and then when Chrissie approached him he put his arm around her, “Just me, my beautiful fiancé and my step-son,” he gave both Andy and Lawrence a wink that told them to watch out, “As long as we buy multiple stairgates and childproof everything.”


	2. A Happy Family Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's looking after Lachlan for the evening, there's a minor phone diaster which Aaron helps Robert out with and there's quite a few Robron parts in this chapter.

**A/N: Wow I was so shocked by the amount of views, kudos and comments I’ve gotten THANK YOU SO MUCH! it seems people actually like this, now I’m sure lots will be pleased there’s a lot of Robron in this chapter, I hope you like this one guys. Let me know if you want me to carry this on. Like I said I’m focusing this on storylines that have happened and also a storyline I’ve come up with; so there will be Chrobert and there will be Robron, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

It reached early evening and the regular pub punters were entering, Lachlan was asleep on Robert; his head was flopped on his shoulder and his body was limp, “I’ve just had a thought,” Robert said to his fiancé and Chrissie downed her glass of champagne then turned her head to face Robert, “That house isn’t child proof enough for tonight.”

“Good point…didn’t think about that,” Chrissie knew that tonight would be one of the worse nights for Robert and her, Lachlan wouldn’t react well at all to a large empty house. He’d be up and down all through the night, the likelihood of him trying to escape into the various rooms to hide was also likely and the chance of him falling down the stairs was also extremely likely, “What are we going to do?” she asked putting her face into her hands.

Robert turned around to face Diane he was wondering if Diane would host them for the night, it made sense their house wasn’t exactly massive and it was small enough to hear when Lachlan was moving about, “Do you want me to host you lot for one night?” Diane guessed what Robert was thinking.

“Now hang on it’s a bit much for Diane,” Lawrence butted in and Robert rolled his eyes, “Lachlan’s quite particular about bedtime,” he informed Diane so she wouldn’t feel that he was doubting her caring abilities.

“Well as much as I love him, he can’t sleep on me all night and given that he’s travelled around all day it would make sense to just have him crash here,” Robert’s shoulder going numb and Lachlan was very easy to wake up if moved, “You can trust Diane,” Robert reassured his fiancé who was worried for Lachlan’s safety, “He’ll be ok Chrissie. If it makes you feel better I’ll be there as well and he can sleep with me,” he squeezed her shoulder and Chrissie looked at her dad for some kind of parental reassurance.

“I honestly don’t mind I’ve had Jack and Sarah here loads of times and they’ve been fine,” Diane interjected comfortingly. As she thought Chrissie bit at her lip, “If he’s been moved around a lot today isn’t it best he gets a good night’s sleep?”

Chrissie turned to face Robert and she looked up at him with her worried eyes, “You promise to look after him and wake up if he starts crying- “Robert cut Chrissie off as she was about to start listing everything he needed to do, stuff that he already knew.

“Chrissie,” he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them tight, “How long have I looked after him at night before?” he watched as Chrissie moved her eyes left and right, which he knew that was her racking her brain counting up the many times he had looked after the child at night.

“A lot,” Chrissie whispered, she couldn’t help it, it was the mother in her the thought of being away from Lachlan was more of a worry for her than it was for Lachlan at times, “Dad and I we’ll sort things back at the house, if you run into any problems please call me or if he wants me please call me or if he wants anything please call me.”

“He’ll be fine love,” Diane said kindly and Chrissie grabbed her bag and coat, “If anything happens, Robert will call you, you go and sort everything out.”

Chrissie pushed Lachlan’s bag into Robert’s hands and he held it by the loop over the top of it, “He’s got pyjamas in his bag…I didn’t think we’d be staying so I packed them in case we were driving back late. Please don’t forget to put a nappy on him, I don’t want a repeat of last time,” she remembered back to when it was Robert’s second time looking after Lachlan and he had forgotten, accidently to put him to bed with a nappy on, next morning Chrissie woke up to find his bed soaking and Robert had apologised over and over, “I don’t think Diane would appreciate soaked bedsheets.”

“One time Chrissie,” Robert joked as his fiancé came up to him and kissed him goodbye, “Now go and sort out the paperwork, get that bit over and done with then we can explore those eleven bedrooms,” he whispered and Chrissie slapped his arm, “Hey…sleeping child.”

“and mummy will see you tomorrow,” she kissed Lachlan on the cheek gently so he wouldn’t wake up, “Come on dad we’ve got to measure up for stairgates and buy safety locks and plug covers and fill in that mountain of paperwork.”

“Love you too,” Robert called out to his fiancé who was about to leave without saying ‘love you’.

“Love you…I’ll ring you in a bit.”

* * *

Robert walked into the living room upstairs and gently sat down on the sofa with Lachlan still asleep on his shoulder. Aaron was watching football on the TV, “Alright?” Aaron asked the blonde man next to him and Robert sorted Lachlan into a comfy position, he cradled him in his arms and then got around to answering the question.

“I’m just stopping here for tonight because it’s been a long day for Lachlan,” Robert felt the toddler stir and he stroked his hair to calm him back to sleep, “Who’s winning?” Robert asked to make conversation.

“Not sure I’ve just had it on for background, this your kid?” Aaron looked down at the small child who had brown fluffy hair and long eyelashes.

“Step-son but his real dad is an idiot and I’m pretty much his father,” Robert felt him stir again, his heart started to race. Robert had a feeling that the monkey wouldn’t be enough to calm the unsettled toddler down.

“Right I’m assuming you’ll be sharing with Lachlan?” Diane came wondering in with a pair of pyjamas for Robert for later, she threw them onto the coffee table. Robert flinched knowing that the noise from the pyjamas hitting the newspaper on the table would wake up Lachlan. His fears were confirmed when the toddler’s body tensed up and his eyes shot open, “Oh I’m sorry Robert I didn’t mean to wake him.”

“Where’s mama?” Lachlan asked in a tired tone and he had a slight squeak in his voice. As his vision cleared up he realised he wasn’t familiar.

“Hey mate,” Robert lifted him up by grabbing both of his hands, “We’re going to be staying here tonight,” Robert pushed hair out of the toddler’s eyes and he noticed that he looked really confused, “Then you’ll see mummy in the morning.”

“Is mummy going to say goodnight?” Lachlan asked as he rubbed sleep out his eyes and looked up at Robert, “And granddad?”

“They’ll ring to say goodnight, now let’s get your ready for bed,” He made a look to Diane that showed it was ok, before carrying Lachlan on his hip into the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door for privacy and gently lowered Lachlan down on the cold tiles, “Right do you need a wee before you go to sleep?”

“No…want mama to say goodnight,” Lachlan had his thumb back in his mouth and he was looking down at the floor, “I want mama and she needs to say night and then she sings and,” he was beginning to work himself up, his eyes were going glassy, his cheeks were flushed red and Robert had to think quickly how to calm him down.

“Lachlan look at me,” Robert turned his step-son’s head to face him and Lachlan had tears running down his face, “Mummy’s going to call you to say goodnight and then tomorrow you’ll be in your bed and everything will be ok,” Robert pulled him into a hug and the small child clung onto him, he felt hot tears seep through his shirt, “Now pyjamas, then I’ll read you a story and I’ll say goodnight,” he pulled away but Lachlan stayed clung onto him.

* * *

Finally after taking ten minutes to get ready for bed, Robert pulled the duvet over Lachlan and switched on the bedside light, “Now where were we on The Gruffalo’s Child?” Robert flicked through the small paperback book and found the page where they last read. Lachlan was laid in the bed with the monkey he slept with tucked under his cheek. Just as the story was about to begin Robert’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he saw that Chrissie was calling him, “Hey Lucky guess what?”

“What?” Lachlan asked as he rubbed his left eye sleepily.

“Mummy’s on the phone,” Robert saw the little boy’s face light up he answered the call and put the phone to his ear, “Hey Chrissie how’s the paperwork? Yes, Lachlan’s fine,” Robert rolled his eyes and straightened out the blanket that was on top of the duvet, “We’re just about to read The Gruffalo’s Child and a certain someone wants to say goodnight to you,” Robert put the mobile on loud speaker and held it close to Lachlan, “It’s mummy.”

“Hey sweetie I’m sorry I won’t be there to kiss you goodnight but you a good boy for Robert and Diane ok,” Chrissie’s voice echoed through the phone.

“I will mummy,” he yawned finally able to relax now that he had finally heard his mother’s voice, “Love you.”

“I love you too sweetie I’ll see you tomorrow,” she hung up the phone and Robert put his phone down on the bed face down to avoid any distractions popping up on the screen.  

“….Where the Gruffalo’s Child was a bit less brave. The Gruffalo’s Child was a bit less bored….and the Gruffalo snored and snored and snored,” Robert finished off the book and realised that the toddler was asleep. He kept the bedside light on and grabbed his phone and left the bedroom door open ajar, “Bloody hell you scared me,” he said to Aaron who had unintentionally snuck up behind him, “Any reason you’re floating behind me?” he asked.

“I was actually heading for the toilet. You get him off to sleep?” Aaron asked, he saw there was light coming from the bedroom.

“I think I just about know The Gruffalo’s Child off by heart,” Robert laughed and Aaron copied laughing awkwardly, “It wasn’t that funny…anyway I’m going to make myself a coffee, I’ll see you later,” Robert turned his back from Aaron and then walked into kitchen, he found Chrissie’s number and gave her a ring again, “Lachlan’s spark out…yeah I’m going to check on him in a bit, fancy a takeaway for dinner tomorrow?” he filled the kettle up with water and held the phone between shoulder and ear, “Well I was going to suggest pizza but if you’d prefer Chinese that’s…ah no,” the phone slipped out and landed straight into the washing up bowl full of soapy water, “No…no…” he pulled it out and watched the soap drip off it, “Damn it!” Robert shoved it to the side and jumped when Aaron appeared beside him again, “Have you been watching too much Touched By An Angel? You seem to appear out of nowhere.”

“Touched by a what?” Aaron asked confused he frowned his eyebrows trying to figure out what the heck Robert was on about.

“I just assumed you get the reference you know…being from a family full of Biblical names,” Robert joked and Aaron looked disapproving, “Lawrence watches it to remind him of his dead wife, they sneak up on people and glow a weird colour…it’s a load of rubbish but hey it keeps the in-law happy.”

“Sure they’re not just radioactive?” Aaron got a lip twitch out of Robert, he picked up the phone and opened up the cupboard to get out some rice, “Grab that bowl off the draining board,” he ordered Robert and Robert for some reason trusted his judgement. He handed him the cream and blue spotted bowl, “Rice absorbs the water and it’ll dry your phone out,” he ripped open the bowl of rice and poured it into the bowl then took Robert’s phone and dropped it into it, “Leave it to dry overnight,” Aaron advised and Robert smiled lightly.

“Thanks,” Robert grabbed two mugs from the draining board and offered Aaron a hot drink, “Tea or coffee?” He was just about to pull a tea bag out of the pot he saw the door open and from the corner of his eye he saw the silhouette of the toddler come in, “Lucky mate bedtime,” though he sensed something wasn’t right when the toddler ran over to his future step-dad and wrapped his arms around Robert’s leg, “What’s wrong?” Robert asked as he heard crying coming from the small human attached to his leg.

“Bad dream,” Lachlan answered he looked up at him with big sparkly eyes and Robert lifted him up and Lachlan leant into him, “Cathy,” Lachlan cried and Robert knew what was happening.

“She won’t come back Lachlan,” Robert wiped tears away from his chubby cheeks, they weren’t as chubby as they used to be but they were fairly chubby, “Cathy won’t hurt you again ok and I’ll make sure of that,” Lachlan snuggled into his neck and Robert squeezed him tightly, “I was about to offer our friend here a hot drink but you interrupted us Lachlan, so now you’re here would you like to join us for a hot drink?”

“Bit young for coffee isn’t he?” Aaron joked awkwardly, to avoid Robert’s gaze he checked the phone that was in the process of drying, “We’ve got milk in the fridge if he wants some.”

“He doesn’t have dairy or gluten or sugar it’s part of this diet until he starts school, seems breast feeding him wasn’t enough to build his immunity…if you had soya milk then I’d say yes to him having it but she knows if he’s had dairy, he gets really phlegmy and other gross things…that you don’t need to know about,” he sat Lachlan on the counter and asked Aaron to keep an eye on him as Robert searched through Lachlan’s bag he pulled out a formula tub full of powdered toddler soy milk, “He does however have this stuff,” Robert threw Aaron the tub and Aaron caught it in his hands, after observing it Aaron dropped it on the counter and Lachlan jumped at the bang, “Right do you want water or milk?” Robert asked Lachlan and Lachlan pointed to the container, “Do you know what’s funny? They aren’t even vegetarian or vegan…it’s just Chrissie being paranoid,” Robert walked back over to the bag and pulled out a blanket and a 260ml bottle.

“Isn’t he a bit old for that?” Aaron asked not that he was in any position to judge.

“He’s also a bit too old for a dummy but I’m not exactly in the position to criticise,” Robert had no idea why he was talking to Aaron with so much depth but the fact the man was asking, made him assume he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Right are you making these drinks then or is it down to me?” Aaron joked and Robert raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a tiny bit preoccupied,” Robert indicated to the toddler and to the powdered milk and bottle, “Did you answer before though? Tea or coffee?”

* * *

Robert went back into the bedroom with Lachlan and pulled the duvet over him and sat on the edge of the bed, “Right I’ve made you milk, you’ve had a wee and now time to go to sleep.”

“Will you be in bed soon?” Lachlan asked and he reached up and touched Robert’s face with his hand, he had grown quite fond of the blonde man who entered his life just over a year ago, at first he was really shy and refused to come anywhere near him and when he did, Lawrence or Chrissie had to be there. Now just over the past few months Lachlan had learnt to trust Robert and they had a bond between them which went beyond step-father, it was like Robert was his actual dad and there were some things Lachlan would only let Robert do.

“Yes…now sleep, before I send the bed bugs in for you,” he tickled Lachlan’s tummy and the toddler giggled, “Goodnight,” he walked out the bedroom pushed the door ajar again and then joined Aaron in the living room, “Right that’s him gone…I hope, I’ll just text Chrissie and then you can entertain me with your background noise,” Robert joked and Aaron passed him his mug of coffee and then the two men sat on the sofa and chatted for a while.

**A/N: So I wanted to update before tomorrow it’s just a little follow on from earlier, enjoy :) again thank you for all the support – Peace out**

**Cassidy xxxx**


	3. A Happy Family Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama kicks off between Robert and Andy, Robert seriously considers adopting Lachlan and it's bonfire night...is there any more that could happen?

**A/N: ok so sorry I haven't updated in like ages! I've had a few emotional issues that I've had to deal with so I hope this makes up for it, having old episodes really comes in handy especially when I need to check facts haha. Thank you to all who have commented and I left kudos I love you all!**

**Love**   
**Cassidy xx**

It was the 5th of November Chrissie was in the cafe with her dad and Lachlan, they were having a coffee before continuing with the move and it was quite a long process one that was stressing the whole family out. Lachlan was sat on his mother's lap looking rather tired, she was trying to get him to nap for the afternoon, so he wouldn't be so grumpy later on in the evening. He had his toy monkey cuddled into his chest and to get him to sleep quicker Chrissie had given his dummy. The mother had given into him a lot more than she normally did because it was bonfire night and the toddler was feeling rather nervous.

Lachlan had woke up in a nervous mood; easily jumping at plates crashing as they hit the sink, crying when Robert or Chrissie were out of sight and he was clingier than usual especially when Lawrence tried to put him down on the chair for breakfast, when Robert had strapped him into his pram Lachlan kicked off when he couldn't the familiar faces, then when Chrissie sat him down on the sofa in the café Lachlan continued to crawl on her and demand hugs. It seemed that his memory from the year before was quite strong on bad happenings, he had remembered that this time last year the loud bangs of the fireworks and the bright flashes had made him cry. He also remembered that he was left in the care of a woman that the family trusted, only to find that trust was abused and one year later in the cafe, with his mother and granddad Lachlan was as clingy as a Koala was to a tree.

“No!” Lachlan whined as Chrissie went to move him, what he didn't realise was that his mother wasn't putting it down but she cradling him, For comfort Lachlan clung onto his mother's woollen blue and cream jumper, “Mama…don't go,” he pleaded, Chrissie looked down at her son then started to reassure him.

"Lucky it's ok,” Chrissie said softly, “We’re not going to have any fireworks and nobody is going to be around apart mummy, Robert and Granddad," Chrissie stroked the gap between his eyebrows and his forehead, "Ok...you've got nothing to worry about," he looked up at his mother then closed his eyes, "Finally he's off,” Chrissie had missed the conversation going on beside her and her dad it was only when Kerry turned to face her Chrissie realised that she had become part of it.

"Hey bet you would like to host Bonfire Night?" Kerry asked with a lot of hope in her voice, "Can you imagine how amazing that would be?” she added, but the woman got no answer from Chrissie, "Oh come on surely you can leave the wee one with a babysitter?" Chrissie gave Kerry a dark look and she then had to think of a reply, “Literally there's nowhere else doing anything.”

“Maybe next year,” Chrissie smiled politely but when she resumed her attention back to her son she missed the looks Kerry was giving her.

Kerry made a face of disappointment and went back to talking to Dan, “How stuck up is she?" Kerry whispered.

Unaware that she was now being bitched about Chrissie read a message from Lachlan’s biological father – Donny: Can't make it this weekend to see Lachlan, got a mate coming down from Inverness.

"Are you sure you don't want to host something?" Kerry asked the businesswoman again, Chrissie had to avoid snapping at her now that Donny had let her down she felt nothing but resentment towards the Glaswegian, but snapping at Kerry wouldn't be good for business especially since she waned to build up a good client database.

"We've literally just moved in...Lucky's also not good with fireworks, if we set off fireworks right outside his bedroom window he'll be in a state," Chrissie heard her dad chuckle and she lifted her head up, "What?"

"You are living on the biggest house on the hill, you can't really blame them for trying," Lawrence looked saw that Chrissie was still angry about Donny bailing on his son, "The Scottish Idiot?" he asked again.

"Why do we even bother keeping in contact? Robert's practically his dad, he does everything Donny should. When Lucky had to speak to the child psychologist during the police investigation Robert was there, when we had to face Cathy in court Robert had Lachlan for the day, I mean everything that goes into being a father - Robert has done it," Chrissie looked down at her son and she saw he was awake again, "Lucky what's wrong?" Chrissie asked her son who had tears in his eyes.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the village Robert walked into The Woolpack and stormed over to Andy and Sam, "There's still two boxes that need unpacking!" he shouted.

"We're on our lunch," Andy answered back and Robert sighed heavily.

"Grab some butties then...Victoria sort it out," he slammed his hand on the bar and went to storm out. Victoria puckered her eyebrows and walked over to Robert.

"Excuse me? So I'm just supposed to curtsy am I?" though Victoria sensed something wasn't right with her blonde brother, "What's wrong?"

Robert walked back and leant across the bar, "Help me out will ya? I've got a move to sort out and I don't want my future father-in-law thinking I'm not up to it, please," he sounded desperate and Victoria couldn't resist helping family.

"Alright fine...but this bossy, stroppy attitude needs to stop because next time I'll be onto you with my middle finger."

"Is Lachlan keeping you up still?" Diane asked and Robert shook his head, "What's happened?"

"Nothing! I just need to get this move right. Especially when Donny's supposed to be coming," Robert leant across the bar and Victoria looked at Diane, "I'm sorry...I'm just really stressed."

"Why? You've been more of a dad to that little lad," Diane reassured she shuffled up beside Victoria to study Robert's face, "If Donny really cared about him he would've been on the phone the night you and Lachlan had to camp here. It's not like he's going to swan in here and take him...Lachlan looks up to you."

"Poor thing must be desperate for a dad figure," Andy whispers to Sam and Sam said nothing not wanting to be involved with the drama.

"One word out of line about Lucky and you'll be sorry," Robert snapped, "Just be back in 10!" he stormed out of the pub and bumped into Aaron.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked as he saw wound up Robert was. Robert looked up at Aaron his eyes diverted to the mechanics concerned face.

"Andy...said something about Lucky and it just wound me up," Robert then chucked his keys up in the air and caught them, Aaron couldn't quite believe that Andy would say anything against a child so young, "I've gotta go and oversea this move, we're gonna be having some dinner here later with Lucky, he didn't deal with bonfire night very well last year."

"Right...well, I'll see you later then," Aaron watched as Robert walked away but then remembered something about Chrissie's car, "By the way you know the brakes on the Jeep your fiancé has?"

"What about them?" Robert asked Aaron but he didn't look up from his phone, he was reading a message from Chrissie:

Donny's bailed on Lucky - a friend from Inverness apparently. We still ok for dinner later? Xxxxxx

Robert's face lit up with absolute joy and his bad mood was slowly going away, "Sorry message from the future wife, what was that about her brakes?" he put his phone away and then gave Aaron his full attention.

"That car's not safe to drive...I'll need to look at the master cylinder, just don't let her drive it," Aaron warned and Robert then sent a quick text to Chrissie, "The phone's working then?"

"Oh yeah," Robert pulled his face away from his mobile, "Actually it works better than before thank you. I'll remember rice next time...I'll see you later then?" he asked Aaron.

"Yeah...I'll see you tonight," Aaron walked into the pub and found Andy and Sam getting ready to leave, "Robert's in a bad mood...good luck."  
  


* * *

 

A few hours later Chrissie returned home with her dad and son, "Lucky no," Chrissie went to pull her son back but it was bit too late as he crashed into Andy. The toddler sat on the floor a bit startled, then burst out into tears, "Oh Lucky," Chrissie lifted him up and Lachlan wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, "Let mummy look at your head sweetheart," she pushed hair away from his forehead and examined his head for any lumps, "Lucky you'll be ok," her son clung onto her and grasped her hair in his hands.

"Is he alright?" Andy asked as he noticed how upset he was. Robert came walking through when he heard the child crying which made Andy sigh with frustration.

"What you do to him?" Robert asked his brother.

"Robert," Lachlan pulled away from his mother and reached over to his father figure. Robert took him off Chrissie and held him upside down hoping to make him giggle.

"It wasn't Andy," Chrissie stuck up for her fiancé's brother who was being blamed for the toddler's injury, "Lachlan ran ahead and crashed into Andy. It's not his fault."

"You alright mate?" Robert pulled him upright to inspect the toddler's head, "First you insult him and then you try and injure him-"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Andy shouted in defence, "I've got a toddler myself...I'd never hurt a child on purpose."

"Ohh do I see a cake tin?" Lawrence asked Victoria who had entered into Home Farm to see how the move was going, "It'll be great to have a baker back in the family, Chrissie's mother was a great baker but she died three years ago, so we'll have to see how great you are,” Lawrence couldn’t resist good cake so he was desperate to get a slice.

The older man and younger sister of Robert and Andy walked into the living room where they found Andy and Robert at war with each other, "I wouldn't hurt him on purpose god's sake Robert what do you take me for?!" Andy shouted at his brother and Robert put Lachlan back onto the ground.

"I told you earlier one wrong move with Lucky and you'll be sorry-"

Victoria slammed the cake onto the coffee table opposite the sofa, the bang made Lachlan jump and he ran to his mother, “Can't you two just get on for one minute?! I was really looking forward to having both my brother's back, but if you two are just going to be at each other's throats then I give up," she stormed out of the living room and Chrissie glared at the two men before before walking into the kitchen with Lachlan.

"Go and give Victoria a hug," Chrissie whispered to Lachlan, Lachlan slowly walked over to Victoria and tugged on her trouser leg.

“Vitoria,” he pronounced her name wrong which already cheered her up, as she looked down he held out his small arms, “Hug!” he exclaimed and the young woman smiled then knelt down to the level of Lachlan and accepted the cuddle that was offered by the toddler.

"Ohh thank you," Victoria pulled away and picked him up, "You give really good hugs,” she then turned to Chrissie, “Chrissie I'm sorry...I just don't want them at war with each other anymore," she sat Lachlan on the kitchen island and looked at her future sister in law, "Is it too much to ask to want my brother's to get on?"

“Want me to have a word with him?” Chrissie asked Victoria and Victoria shook her head, “Why don't you open up that cake tin and we can have a chat?” Chrissie suggested, “However I’ll have to break his diet for one occasion as it's not fair to eat it in front him.”

* * *

Chrissie and Victoria were busy talking about Andy and Robert, Lachlan had cake all around his mouth and looked rather pleased with himself, “End of the day Andy and Robert are always going to hate each other but you’d think they’d have the decency to at least get on when they know how much I love them,” Victoria sniffled as she had been crying about how she just wanted her brother’s to get along.

“Well we’re going to be at the pub later,” Chrissie explained whilst she pulled a wipe out of the packet and proceeded to wipe off chocolate from her son’s face, “So maybe that might be a way of bringing them together?” she threw the wipe away and then took one out for herself to wipe her hands.

“Maybe...anyway thank you for the tea and sympathy.”

“I have a sister, Rebecca, she drives me nuts even with a six year difference. However when it matters most she knows I love her and I know she loves me.”

“My Auntie Becky,” Lachlan smiled at her name and Chrissie kissed his fluffy hair.

“Yes…your Auntie Becky the one who spoils you rotten,” Chrissie squeezed his cheeks and Lachlan giggled, “She lives in Mexico and whenever we go to see her he ends up coming back with more clothes and toys than he came with,” that got a giggle out of Victoria, “Now if you want I can talk to Robert?”

“No…he’ll just get all defensive about how we all favour Andy etc,” Victoria finished off her hot drink and smiled, “Thanks…but when it comes to Andy and Robert they’re a hopeless case.”

* * *

Robert, Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan entered The Woolpack about six o’clock to get dinner, “Diane can we see some menus please?” Lawrence greeted her with a smile, Diane gave the family three menus to look at. Chrissie knelt down to Lachlan’s level and showed him the menu.

“Hey look they've got sausage and mash,” Chrissie said excitedly to her son and Lachlan grinned, “I’m guessing you want that?” he nodded with excitement, “Well if only my dad and fiancé were so easy to pick food.”

“That's Robert’s favourite,” Diane mentioned and Robert looked up from the menu embarrassed.

“These days he likes steak,” Lawrence corrected Diane, “He got Lucky into Sausages and Mash though. Which is good because we’ve been struggling to get him to eat properly,” Lawrence put on his reading glasses to look at the menu.

Robert felt the two year old tug at his trouser leg, “Come on then,” he lifted him up so he could see Diane, “You've got good taste haven't you mate?” Robert balanced Lachlan on a bar stool with one arm wrapped around the child, then he ordered himself a pint, Lawrence a whisky and Chrissie a glass of wine but he didn’t notice Aaron make his way to the exit.

“Oh Aaron!” Chrissie flagged the young man who was about to leave the bar, “I just wanted to say thank you,” she saw the confused look on Aaron’s face, “For telling Robert about my car brakes, am I ok to bring it in tomorrow?” she laughed when the realisation of what she was talking about hit him.

“Yeah well I didn't want you driving it and getting hurt, urmm can you get someone to bring it in and I’ll see if I can get it fixed tomorrow?” Aaron asked but then he had a thought, “Scrap that I’ll pop over tomorrow and look at it.”

“Thank you,” Chrissie squeezed his arm with thanks, “Oh and well done for the rice trick, Robert told me he drowned his phone and you fixed it. There's still a lot he doesn't know, it’s like educating Lucky at times,” Chrissie joked and Aaron looked over at Robert, “Why don't you join us for a drink? Call it a thank you for knowing something was wrong before I did.”

Aaron sat next to Robert drinking a pint, “How’s the move going?” Aaron asked.

“Would’ve gone a lot quicker if we didn't have idiots moving boxes,” Robert answered, “Lucky do you want your water?” Robert noticed the toddler was trying to reach his bag, “Want this?” Robert pulled out the bottle that was full of water and Lachlan’s eyes lit up and he got off his chair then made his way to Robert. He held up his arms to he picked up, “Three, two, one,” Robert lifted him him up onto his lap and then handed him the bottle, “Ahh look if it isn't my favourite brother!” Robert turned his attention onto Andy and Katie.

“Ignore him Andy,” Katie pulled her fiancé away and they walked over to the bar.

“That’s a bit harsh your Uncle Andy is ignoring you Lucky,” Robert had a smug smile on his face, at the exact same moment Chrissie and Victoria smacked their foreheads, “His head’s fine by the way…you never even apologised for that.”

Andy quickly turned around so he was able to see Robert, “Yeah because Chrissie said that it wasn't for me to worry about! Lachlan’s the same age as Jack do you really think I’d hurt him on purpose?!” Andy lost all strength to not start a row, with his temper at boiling point, Andy stormed over to his brother, “If I had really hurt him obviously I’d be feeling a bit more horrible but since he’s fine I’m not going to apologise over and over,” Andy’s yelling made Lawrence look over at Lachlan and he saw his grandson was shaking.

“Lucky come here,” Lawrence called his grandson, the toddler got off Robert and ran to his granddad. He was then picked up and sat on his granddad’s lap, “Shh,” Lawrence pulled him into him and Lachlan clung onto his granddad.

“You completely ignored him when you walked in, maybe you should apologise for that,” Robert argued with Andy.

“I didn't know you were here until you opened your mouth…I feel sorry for Lachlan having you as a father figure-“

“Hang on,” Chrissie interjected, “Robert’s been amazing with Lachlan, I am aware he’s got a colourful past but the only person I feel sorry for is Victoria, all she wants is for you two to just pull yourselves together instead of using my son as a toy for your petty game think about your sister.”

“And I don't appreciate him being made upset because of the pair of you,” Lawrence was trying to calm his grandson down. He had his head resting on granddad’s chest and his thumb in his mouth.

“Thank you,” Victoria mouthed to Chrissie she knew she had tried her best but there was no taming her two brothers.

“Victoria you can see that he started it right?” Robert asked his sister but she shook her head and left the bar, “I’ll take Lachlan outside,” Robert took him off Lawrence and then headed outside, “You love me don't you mate?” Lachlan sensed that if he nodded it would be Robert happy so the two year old nodded his head up and down, “I’d feel better if you said ‘love you’.

“Love you,” Lachlan touched Robert’s face and smiled, “My Robert,” he said and then snuggled into him, “Mine.”

Aaron had decided to step outside to see if Robert was ok, “Chrissie’s worried about you…you sure you’re ok?”

“I'm fine…just fed up of everyone seeing Andy as the good guy…he gets away with so much and still comes out looking like he’s holier than thou,” Robert felt Lachlan fiddle with the button on his shirt.

“Yeah well you've not exactly been innocent yourself, but you’re making up for it by being a dad to him I guess,” Aaron saw that Robert was looking up at him and the pair had a moment of staring into each other’s eyes.

“Uh-oh,” Lachlan spoke up, which caused Robert to look away from Aaron to see what was wrong with Lachlan.

“What's wrong?” Robert asked confused he couldn't find anything wrong but Lachlan looked worried, “Mate what's wrong?” he held Lachlan’s face with his large hands and Lachlan’s tears dropped onto his hand, “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I…you be mad,” Lachlan replied and he started to bite at his jumper sleeve, “I'm sorry,” he squeaked out.

“Lachlan I can’t help you if you don't tell me,” Robert pushed hair out of the toddler’s eyes and watched as the two year old bit at his sleeve, it was now soaked with tears and drool,, “Take your sleeve out your mouth,” Robert ordered and Lachlan kept it in, with no answer coming from Lachlan he took a guess, “Have you had an accident?” Lachlan carried on biting at his sleeve.

“I’m sorry,” Lachlan coughed out and he was shaking from crying, “I’m sorry,” Robert didn't get mad but he held him close and allowed the two year old to cry on him.

“Lucky I've told you over and over, accidents happen and I won't be mad,” Robert kissed Lachlan on the head, he hated seeing him sad and especially over something that couldn't be helped, “You know you can come to me about anything,” Robert pulled him back into a hug.

* * *

 

Back inside Lachlan ran back to his mum in the pub after Robert had cleared him up, she picked him up and put him on her lap, “Right you, Victoria and Marlon made it especially for you,” Chrissie told her son who had a child sized sausage and mash in front of him, “So you need to eat this.”

“And then when we get home we’re gonna watch a film and you get to choose it,” Robert tickled Lachlan’s stomach and Lachlan giggled, “So you better not choose anything I can't stand.”

“Fireman Sam!” Lachlan shouted which caused Robert to groan there was only so much Fireman Sam he could take.

“No…anything but Fireman Sam,” Robert begged and Lachlan laughed, “No.”

“Yes!” Lachlan shouted back playfully.

“No!” Robert argued back playfully himself.

“Yeeeeah!” Lachlan ran over to Robert and Robert picked him up then turned him upside down before tickling his tummy and Lachlan burst out into giggles, “Tickles!”

“Say no to Fireman Sam and I’ll put you the right way up,” Robert tickled his tummy again and the two year old squealed with laughter, “Go on say it,” he ordered but in a playful tone.

“Fireman….tickles,” Lachlan then flipped himself over and stood the right way up, he started to run away as his step-dad chased after him.

“Got ya!” Robert grasped him around the stomach and lifted him up to hold him upside down again, “Now say no to Fireman Sam and we can watch something else.”

“Fireman Sam…I wa’ Fireman Sam,” Lachlan didn't back down, so deciding it was best Robert flipped him the right way again, “Fireman Sam!” Lachlan demanded again, “Peas Robert.”

“Ok,” Robert finally gave in the face Lachlan was pulling made it impossible for him to resist, Lachlan smiled and then hugged him, “Fireman Sam it is,” Robert pulled Lachlan back and then took the toddler’s hand to guide him back to the table, “What?” he asked the other punters who were looking at him amused, “Haven't you ever seen someone interact with a child?” he lifted Lachlan up onto his lap, “Come on eat up,” Robert scooped mash onto the spoon. Lachlan covered his mouth, “Right are you going to do it or do I need to feed you?” he asked and Lachlan leant against the chair, “Come on mate…your Auntie Vic spent ages making this for you,” Robert held the spoon in front of Lachlan and Lachlan shook his head, “Alright if I feed you this first spoonful will you do the rest?” Robert asked and Lachlan nodded slowly, “Ok open up,” the toddler obeyed then when the food went in he smiled, “Right go on do it yourself now,” Lachlan shook his head, “Come on mate…you like this.”

“You do it,” Lachlan sounded desperate, Robert added a chopped up sausage into the next mouthful and then fed it to Lachlan again.

“Robert we’re trying to encourage him to feed himself remember?” Chrissie scolded her fiancé but at the same time she thought it was cute he was willing to feed him. Finally Lachlan took the spoon and ate his dinner, “Good boy,” she stuck her thumb up at Lachlan and Lachlan grinned, happy for being praised. 

* * *

 

An hour later the family had been made aware that the fireworks were starting in thirty minutes, so they prepared to get home, “Right you what do you say to Victoria and Marlon?” Robert asked Lachlan as he put on the toddler’s coat. Lachlan looked up at Victoria.

“Thankoo,” he said to his future step-auntie, he then turned back to Robert and shouted out, “Fireman Sam!”

“Yes we’re going to watch Fireman Sam for the one hundredth time. Why did I say he got to choose the DVD?” Robert asked Chrissie who just laughed, “When’s Aaron going to fix your car?” Robert asked he handed Lachlan to Lawrence.

“Hopefully tomorrow,” Chrissie answered, “I just keep thinking what if I had driven it when Lachlan was with me,” she bit at the skin around her nails, “I mean I can't protect him from people like Cathy and I can't protect him dangerous cars.”

“Cathy’s a sick human being who abused our trust, she abused Lachlan…but don't blame yourself,” Robert pulled her into a hug and kissed her on top of the head, “Lachlan knows he’s loved, I love him Chrissie and if I could, I would adopt him as I love him Chrissie…I think of him as my own. I just want to make it more official.”

“I know you love him, he loves you Robert. We need to get home before the fireworks start.”

* * *

 

Robert was sat on the sofa with Lachlan. Chrissie was in the kitchen preparing a coffee for herself, a coffee for Robert and a bottle of milk for Lachlan. Meanwhile in the living room Robert was watching Fireman Sam although he wasn't taking in the storyline he was amazed at how hooked Lachlan was, “Lucky here's your milk sweetie,” Chrissie caught her son’s attention and he reached out for his milk, as he drank he leant against Robert and the blonde haired man stroked his hair, “Robert,” Chrissie called her fiancé’s name and the blonde turned to face Chrissie, “Did you mean it? About Lucky and wanting to adopt him?” she wanted to make sure he wasn't putting it on for show.

“Yeah of course…I’ve said it loads of times before I love him and I would adopt him,” Robert took his hand away from Lachlan’s hair to take Chrissie’s hand, “I’d do anything to protect him…Andy just had to say the wrong thing and I jumped to his defence…well we didn't even get through one episode and he’s gone, I’ll take him up to bed and we can talk more without Lucky hearing,” Robert picked the sleeping child up then made his way upstairs. As he laid Lachlan in his bed he ensured the safety bars were up so the toddler didn't roll out of bed. Robert then felt his mobile vibrate and a message from Aaron popped up:

I can do Chrissie’s car tomorrow, tell her I can do it after ten – Cain goes on his break then. Great seeing you tonight – Aaron

Cheers! You’re a lifesaver Chrissie’s going nuts not having her own car, rich people eh? Just putting Lucky to bed so I’ll text you more later – Robert

Robert switched on the projector that projected stars all over the toddler’s ceiling and he then turned on the app from an old mobile phone that had Relax M. on it, he pressed the ocean waves sound and a vacuum cleaner sound then left the room, leaving he door ajar.

P.s was great seeing you too, I’ll be coming in tomorrow to talk to Diane about something so I’ll see you then? – Robert

Robert put his phone away and then made his way back downstairs where he found Chrissie playing on her phone, “Lucky’s off…fancy talking more about me adopting him?” Robert asked her and Chrissie pulled her head away from the phone, “Why do you look so shocked?”

“I'm not…it’s just weird isn't it? Talking about you becoming his legal parent.”

“Yeah well I figured out if my family can put up with Andy…I'm sure I can do the whole adoption correct too…that's if we get the Scottish Idiot to agree,” Robert sat down next to Chrissie and kissed her on the lips, “Do you think we can?”

“We won't know unless we try,” Chrissie replied and she cuddled into her fiancé, Robert planted a kiss on her head and they cuddled each other. Although Robert somehow couldn't get Aaron out of his head.  



	4. A Happy Family Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend time with the toddler and it becomes more obvious that Lachlan has issues, will Robert feel confident to confide in his mechanic friend? And what happens when Chrissie's paranoia insults Aaron?

Chrissie and Robert were woken up around midnight to the sound of their door opening.

“Lucky back to bed mate,” Robert knew it was Lachlan, he could tell by the shadow on the wall.

“No wait,” Chrissie sensed Robert was going to take him back to bed but when she listened carefully she heard her son sniffling, although it wad muffled because he was biting on the ear of his monkey. As Chrissie propped herself up on her elbow she saw her son a bit more clearly and he was shaking. Concerned Chrissie switched on the bedside light and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. Her son’s face was stained with tears and he wasn't able to stop biting on the monkey’s ear, “Baby what’s wrong?” Chrissie pushed the duvet off her body the drop in temperature caused a slight shiver to go down her spine, as she looked closer she saw Lachlan’s cheeks were red and he was looking uncomfortable, “Lucky come here,” she held out her arms and lifted him up onto the bed, “Ok take Cheeky Monkey out of your mouth for a second,” she tried to take him out but Lachlan refused, “I just want to look at your gums ok,” she took the monkey away even with Lachlan fighting her and when she looked she saw four bumps coming from the back of his gums, “I think someone's got his molars coming through,” she gave him back the monkey and it was straight back in his mouth, “Do you want to sleep with us tonight?” he nodded, though his pupils dilated when he heard a faint bang, “Well it seems they did find someone to let off fireworks,” Chrissie removed her bottom pillow and placed it in between her and Robert. With Lachlan laid between them, Chrissie pulled the duvet back over her and ensured Lachlan had enough duvet over him as well, “It’s ok remember what I said? You’re safe with mummy and Robert,” she wiped away the tears that were still running down his face with her thumb, “I’m going to have to hunt for that Sophie freezer teether. At least he can tell me now what hurts,” she said to Robert who was now awake and looking down at the toddler, both adults when another bang echoed flinched as they knew it was Lachlan who would be affected, he hid his face into the pillow.

“Lachlan look at me,” Robert was now sat up, he pulled his hands down his face then turned his attention to Lachlan, the two year old turned his head his big sparkly eyes looked ever so trusting of Robert, “You trust me don't you?”

“Yes,” he nodded but still had tears tears running down his face, “Hug,” Lachlan reached out to Robert. Robert turned around and laid down to face the two year old.

“Trust me when I say that you're safe and those fireworks aren't going to hurt you,” Robert stroked the soft hair on Lachlan’s head to calm him down. Lachlan and Robert had some kind of connection, they understood each other, what Robert said Lachlan listened and Chrissie found it interesting watching the adult and toddler interact. That connection meant Robert could get through to Lachlan when Chrissie or Lawrence couldn't and that had been a lot recently, with Lachlan still affected by his ordeal with Cathy it meant the toddler had started to regress slightly back into a time he felt safest.

Robert was coaxing Lachlan back into a safe state of mind it didn't take long for the toddler to fall back asleep, “And he’s off,” he whispered, “Why are you looking at me like that?” Robert asked Chrissie who had a sparkle in her eye.

“I just love that you can get through to Lachlan and make him feel safe, he really looks up to you,” she whispered, “I’m kind of jealous…I want him to want cuddles from me.”

“He’ll want you more today, as you’re off to meetings…Aaron’s coming at ten to fix your car do you have the money ready to give him?”

“Robert it’s at stupid o’clock in the morning I’ll go through this at a reasonable hour,” Chrissie took one last glance at Lachlan to make sure she felt it was ok to go back to sleep. Robert however had fallen back asleep already so with that Chrissie switched off the light and went back to sleep herself.

* * *

Later on in the morning at a reasonable hour, Chrissie was all set for her meetings and with her hair up in a bun she kissed her fiancé goodbye and then hugged and kissed her son, “Dad! Are you ready?” she called up from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes I’m coming,” Lawrence called from the top of them, he opened and closed the stair gate before doing the same when he got to the bottom, “Don’t I get a hug?” Lawrence asked his grandson who was chewing on some toast, however once he finished Lachlan got off the chair and ran towards his Granddad, “Right I’ll see you later,” Lawrence then nodded at Robert that was just as much as a goodbye his future son-in-law was going to get.

Once the father and daughter duo were gone Robert breathed a sigh of relief, “Lucky don't forget that Aaron’s going to be here so whilst he's working on your mummy’s car do you want to watch a DVD?”

* * *

 

Aaron arrived dead on ten as he promised he stepped back from the step so he wouldn't be in the way when Robert came and opened the door, he heard the sound of laughter and Robert holding in a few swear words, “Whoever invented playing bricks is going to be sued by me,” Robert was holding onto the edge of the door whilst rubbing the part of his foot that had been injured by Mega Blocks, “Swear you bring me bad luck, first my phone and now I'm likely to lose my foot from stepping on a Mega Block. Trying to keep Lachlan busy whilst you fix Chrissie’s car and it’s harder than I imagined.”

“I don't think you’ll lose your foot…you might, just might have a bruise,” Aaron stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

“Roooooooobert!” Lachlan came running into the hallway extending Robert’s name as he called into the hallway, “Rooooooobert!”

“Lachlaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” Robert played along as the toddler came running through, he picked Lachlan up from under the stomach and held him up high. Lachlan giggled as he looked down at his step-dad, “What’s wrong?” he asked as he dropped him down Lachlan bit at his jumper sleeve, “Look up and open you mouth,” he ordered and Lachlan obeyed as Robert looked into the toddler’s mouth he saw from himself that his second set of molar’s were cutting their way through his gums, “Aaron could you watch him for like five seconds? I need to find this giraffe freezer teether.”

Robert left Aaron no choice he was left with the toddler whilst Robert searched through all the freezer draws. Lachlan ran into the living room to hideaway from Aaron, “Lachlan come back,” Aaron dashed into the large living room where there was no sign of Lachlan, it was only when he heard the sounds of someone moving that he took a guess and looked behind the sofa, “Lachlan,” Aaron knelt down to the toddler’s level and Lachlan attempted to move but Aaron stopped him, “Lachlan I’m not going to hurt you.”

“No….get…off!” Lachlan shouted, “Robert!” Lachlan cried but his step-dad didn't come.

“Lachlan Robert’s finding this giraffe thing…I won't hurt you,” Aaron saw how scared Lachlan was of him and he tried to calm the scared child down, “I’m here to fix your mum’s car I’m not here to hurt you.”

“That wha’ Cathy says,” Lachlan bit at his sleeve and Aaron frowned, “Cathy hurted me,” he looked up at the mechanic with his big eyes, “Want Robert,” he tried to look over the top of the sofa but it was far too high.

“Lucky I’ve got the Sophie thing,” Robert looked around and couldn't find the child, “Lucky?”

“Robert!” Lachlan came running out from behind the sofa and clutched onto Robert’s leg, “I no like Awon.”

“He just freaked out with me,” Aaron explained and Robert knelt down to Lachlan’s level, “Started talking about a woman named Cathy.”

“Lucky if I didn't trust Aaron I wouldn't have him here neither would mummy,” Robert squeezed Lachlan’s shoulders and the toddler looked back up Aaron, “Aaron’s not going to hurt you and you know that I’ll protect you no matter what,” Lachlan clung onto him and Robert looked up at Aaron, “Don't take it personally he’s only just opened up to Diane,” Robert stood up and held onto Lachlan’s hand, “Lachlan do you want a snack?”

“No…it hurts.”

“I’ll give you something anyway to bite on,” Robert walked into the kitchen and Aaron still fairly confused decided not to question and just got onto the job of fixing Chrissie’s car.

* * *

Robert sat Lachlan on the sofa and put in front of him his snack: sliced grapes, orange pieces, sliced banana and sliced apple for him to bite down on, “Right if you need me Lucky I’ll be in the kitchen,” Robert made sure he was safe and then went into the kitchen.

“Robert!” Lachlan shouted and the blonde adult sighed heavily, Lachlan was cute but he sure did know how to overuse your name, “Robert,” he sounded a bit more desperate this time.

“Lucky what's wrong?” Robert asked the toddler and he found Lachlan under the dining room table, “Hang on what are you doing under there?”

“I’m bored.”

“I know but as soon as Aaron’s sorted mummy’s car we’ll go into the village and play in the park,” Robert crawled under the table and avoided banging his head as he got comfortable underneath the table, “Now can you come out please? I'm not comfortable with you being underneath here,” Robert held out his large hand and Lachlan put his small hand in the palm of Robert’s, “Come on you,” he lifted him up under the arms then balanced him on his hip, “You haven't even finished your snack,” Robert picked up the green plastic bowl and saw that there was still bits of fruit left.

“Na-nana hurts,” Lachlan bit down on his fingers.

“Do you want to try some apple?” Robert picked up the piece of apple that was browning in places.

“No…hurt,” Lachlan replied and Robert scratched his head thinking of what to do. Lachlan bit down on his fingers and burst out into tears as not only was it hurting his gums because the molars were coming through, but biting down on his fingers hurt them, “Daddy,” Robert flinched when Lachlan said that word ‘daddy’ but the look on the toddler’s face made him pull him into a cuddle, “It hurts.”

Robert sat down on the sofa feeling relieved that Lachlan put his thumb into his mouth this meant he was going to sleep.

* * *

Aaron had spent two hours working on the car and covered in oil and petrol, he walked into the kitchen where Robert was making himself a coffee, Lachlan was sat on the chair biting onto the frozen teething ring that hadn't been used since he was a tiny baby, “All sorted?” Robert asked as he tapped the side of his cup, “Sorry about earlier however good news is I think Lachlan’s ok with you because he’s not freaked out,” Robert however didn't notice the toddler get off the chair and reach for the tools Aaron had put down.

“Yeah it’s all sorted,” Aaron answered he turned on the tap and washed the oil away from his hands, “Don't let him touch my stuff!” Aaron shouted as Lachlan went to pull off the heavy mechanical tools.

“WOAH! No thank you,” Robert lifted him up just in time and Lachlan looked really puzzled, “What have I told you about touching stuff that isn't yours?”

“I was looking,” Lachlan answered back with a cute voice and he put his thumb in his mouth.

“Right yes but you've got to ask us first, what if the bag full of tools had fallen onto your head?” Robert had a firm voice on, one which Lachlan hadn't heard a lot and the two year old tensed up, “Hey I’m not mad,” the stepson and step-dad touched foreheads, “I just don't want you getting hurt that's all,” he sat Lachlan on the counter and Lachlan crossed his legs, “Right do you want the rest of your fruit?”

“I don't want these…” Lachlan turned on the counter and twirled with his hair.

“Alright then…what do you want?” Robert asked as he went to the fridge and opened it, he waited for Lachlan’s answer, the light of the fridge illuminated his face.

“Daddy I wa’ a real snack,” he leant his arms back to support him. Aaron and Robert exchanged looks as Lachlan again called him ‘daddy’. Robert didn't make a big thing if it and he turned to the fridge.

“What’s a real snack?” Robert asked confused. He searched the fridge for various items that could be considered a real snack, “Lucky I can't help if you don't tell me,” he shut the fridge and walked back to Lachlan who had forgotten all about a ‘real’ snack as he was looking up at Aaron who was rolling up his tools into the tool holder, “I’m confused what's a real snack?” he asked Aaron hoping for an answer, the mechanic shrugged and it left the blonde puzzled, “Lucky can you tell me what you want?” he turned the toddler’s head to face him but Lachlan ignored him and turned his attention back to Aaron.

“Awon…what that?” Lachlan looked up at him with a grin and pointed to the item on the bag that was being rolled up.

“It’s a Hydraulic spring clamp,” Aaron answered, Robert was again searching the fridge for something, he couldn't help but snort as he searched for some water. Aaron noticed how confused Lachlan the two year old looked, he thought how to explain it a bit easier, “It compresses the spring in the clamp so you can safely take the strut away without losing your face.”

Lachlan turned his attention back to Robert who was hiding his laughter in a bottle of water. As he swallowed the rest of his water he then looked up at Aaron, “Aaron…you are aware he’s two right? He can barely count to ten.”

“He asked me so I told him,” Aaron answered defensively and Robert ruffled Lachlan’s hair, “Basically I use it to stop me from being hurt,” Aaron realised Lachlan was completely puzzled and he allowed the kid to turn his attention to Robert.

“Cucumber?” Robert held the green plastic pot of pre-chopped cucumber in front of Lachlan and the two year old reached down and picked one piece up, “Good boy, now we’re going to go to the park and then see Diane.”

“Vitoria?” Lachlan asked and Robert leant across the counter.

“It’s Victoria and yes…you should be able to see her too,” Robert picked him up off the counter and smiled, “Let me drop you back in the village, call it thanks for helping us out,” Robert offered to Aaron who was about to head back on foot.

“You sure?” Aaron asked as the two adults including the toddler headed down the hallway.

“Sure…hold him for a second I need to get his bag sorted,” Robert passed the two year old to Aaron and Aaron looked a little uncomfortable, “You be good for five minutes,” Robert ordered Lachlan and he started to fill the yellow Fireman Sam bag with various items before reappearing, “Cheers,” Robert took him back and Aaron walked out the door.

“Fancy car…why couldn't she drive yours?” Aaron asked curiously as he got into the car that Robert owned.

“As Chrissie doesn't like Lucky being in this one,” he explained as he clipped the car seat straps into the clip holder and then ensured that Lachlan was safe, “She thinks it isn't child friendly enough,” Robert closed the backdoor and then got into the driver’s seat, “I mean it gets us from A to B.”

“In all fairness it isn't exactly,” Aaron strapped himself in and then wound down the window, “However she seems like the kind of mother who would panic if he got a cold.”

“There's a reason why she worries so much, but it’s not my position to tell you,” Robert reversed out of the driveway and then turned the car around before zooming off out of Home Farm, “Anyway if Cain gives you grief for being away for so long…let me know and I’ll pay you double.”  
  


* * *

 

“You alright Robert?” Diane asked her step-son who looked a bit dazed out as he was at the bar drinking a glass of coke.

“I've got a problem well it's not a problem but it is in some ways,” Robert was happy that Lachlan fell asleep on him on the way back from the park, “Lachlan called me daddy, Donny doesn't care but he’ll certainly care if he loses parental rights…which means he loses money, I’d be happy for him to call me daddy and eventually dad but not like this,” Robert placed a kiss on top of the toddler’s head and then looked back at Diane, “What do I do?”

“Carry on doing what you’re doing,” Diane advised and she then smiled as Debbie turned up with Jack.

“You alright Diane? Could I ask you a massive favour? Sarah’s had an issue at school and Jack’s got his second molars coming through could you watch him whilst I go and sort out Sarah? Oh blimey looks like Lachlan’s got the same issue,” Debbie saw that Lachlan’s cheeks were red and even though he was asleep he was biting down hard on his toy monkey’s ear.

“I've given him the Sophie giraffe freezer thingI’m hoping that when he's awake he’ll use that instead of using his sleeve and the monkey’s ear,” Robert pushed Lachlan up higher as he was feeling him slide down.

“I hope Sarah’s problem gets sorted,” Diane took Jack off Debbie and Jack leant his head on Diane’s shoulder.

Chrissie walked into the pub and put her arms around Robert’s neck when she eventually approached him,, “Hey! How's your morning and afternoon been?” Chrissie asked curiously as she looked down at her sleeping son, “How’s my baby’s teeth?,” Chrissie asked as she put her cold hand to one of his bright red cheeks and felt heat radiating onto her hand before she even touched it, “Pass him here I need a cuddle from my baby.”

Robert handed Lachlan over to Chrissie and Lachlan burst into tears after being woken up, “Ow, mama,” he snuggled into her sheep fleece gilet and calmed down when Chrissie rubbed his back, “Mama. It hurts.”

“I know sweetie,” Chrissie kissed his cheek three times but then felt him put some of his mouth her face screwed up when he bit down on it, “Why does he like to eat hair?”

“I've put that Sophie thing in his bag, how’d your meetings go?” he asked as Chrissie ordered herself a glass of coke, “Lucky don't eat her hair,” he removed the brown hair from the toddler's mouth, “It’s not nice.”

“Are you sure that's ok Diane?” Debbie asked again overhearing Chrissie turned to see what she looked like, “Dad might be around to pick him up later as these school meetings overrun.”

“You take as long as you need pet, we’ll be fine,” Diane reassured and Debbie dashed off to the school, “Do you want me to take Lachlan?”

“No it’s alright…Robert hogged the hugs this morning so I’m happy to have him want me. I've just spent hours with people who love the sound of their own voice,” Chrissie’s phone started to vibrate in her pocket, “That’ll be Rebecca,” Chrissie dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, “Hi you ok?” Chrissie’s face turned to worry when she heard the tone of Rebecca’s voice, “Robert can you take Lucky?” Chrissie put her phone on the bar as she passed her son back to Robert, “Alright calm down what’s happened?”

“Vitoria!” Lachlan’s face lit up when he saw the twenty year old approach the bar.

“You been playing around with your mummy’s blusher?” she asked as she noticed the colour of his cheeks.

“No he’s got those molars coming through…he’s been up and down all day and I swear that's the first time I've seen him properly happy all day,” Robert explained Lachlan’s face had lightened up, “Although I think he associates you with cake more than anything.”

“Charming! How about I associate you with trouble more than anything then?” Victoria teased but her face turned to panic when Andy walked in, “Look if you two are going to kick off then please do it outside.”

“Relax you don't need to worry I’ve just been speaking to Andy and I want both your brother’s to hear this,” Lawrence smiled at Victoria and Victoria looked confused, “I’d like to offer you a catering deal.”

“A what?” Victoria and Robert asked together, “A catering deal?” Victoria added after the initial shock wore off.

“Dad…I’m sorry to interrupt,” Chrissie walked in with a solemn upon her face, “Rebecca’s broken up with Patrick and she wants to know if we could put her up?”

“Of course…she knows she's welcome,” Lawrence’s happy demeanour had now turned into a dark one and he sighed heavily, “Does she ever listen?”

“She’s catching the next flight available, she sounds heartbroken,” Chrissie put her phone back into her pocket and then took her son back, “Sorry to interrupt…I’ll get back to Home Farm to get a room ready.”

Aaron and Cain walked into The Woolpack but whilst Cain got a table, Aaron walked over to Chrissie and Robert, “Here I got you this,” Aaron held out the clear plastic bag that contained a board book called Who Uses A Wrench?

“Hey look at that Lucky,” Robert took the bag out of Aaron's hand and pulled out the book, “What do you say to Aaron?”

“Thankoo,” Lachlan answered but as Aaron walked away Chrissie pulled him up about the gift.

“Sorry…but why are you buying my son gifts?” Chrissie had been paranoid a lot lately about Lachlan and people but she couldn't help but panic about this.

“Chrissie,” Robert put his hand on her shoulder and Chrissie tensed up, “Lachlan was curious about Aaron’s tools earlier…that’s all. Aaron wait!” Robert put the book on the bar and then chased after his friend, “Aaron Chrissie’s just paranoid lately, she didn't mean to accuse you of anything.”

“I'm not some sick pervert, I saw that and thought of Lachlan alright,” Aaron stormed out the door and Robert followed.

“Aaron,” Robert jumped in front of him but the young Dingle just ignored him, “Look…I’ll get her to apologise.”

“She thought I was grooming him? Robert how can I ever forget that?!”

“Lachlan…he’s…look I didn't tell you this but about two months ago we had a childminder called Cathy and she…did things with Lachlan,” Robert felt his stomach twist as going through it again was sickening, “and I’m not talking taking him to the park or getting him ice cream, she…sexually abused him, it started off with buying him stuff hence Chrissie’s reaction and then we noticed he was acting strange around her and eventually we rigged our old house with cameras and what we saw I don't want to describe but that's why Chrissie’s so paranoid and why Lachlan’s…difficult at times.”

“I…he’s only…she…I…I’m sorry but I need to go,” Aaron ran away from the pub and Robert sat on the picnic bench with his hands covering his face.

“Robert are you alright?” Victoria asked her brother as she stood outside for a short break, “What’s wrong?”

**A/N: I hope this chapter was ok – the ending is a bit heavy but I didn't want to drag it out so I hope this is ok, again I honestly don't expect people to read this it's purely for me just getting this idea out of my head. Anyway I’m sorry if this is a bit heavy but I have put the right ratings on – I think. However I hope you guys enjoyed the Robron**

**From  
Cassidy** **xx**


	5. A Happy Family Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca's arrived but she's far from happy, Aaron and Robert finally have a moment of passion and things get serious when Chrissie and Robert decide to look up on adoption.

Victoria was sat outside on the picnic bench taking in everything Robert had told her, “What a sicko,” Victoria reacted to Cathy’s abuse on Lachlan, “What kind of woman does that? Why didn't you tell us?” Victoria asked looking for an answer as to why Robert didn't seek support from his family.

“Oh yeah because that would've been such a lovely phone call – ‘oh Diane and Vic just so you know our childminder has sexually abused my two year old step-son, how are you?’ didn't exactly seem the best way tell you, especially over the phone,” Robert answered and Victoria hit his arm, “What was that for?”

“You know you can tell us anything…yeah it might not have been the best catch up but you would've had us to support you,” Victoria examined her brother’s face and he looked close to tears, “Come here you big idiot,” the twenty year old got off the bench and gave her brother a hug, “Don't ever keep anything like this from us again alright.”

“Thanks Vic.”

* * *

 

Next day Robert and Chrissie we're on their way to the airport to pick up a heartbroken Rebecca, “Right Lucky what are you going to do when you see your auntie Becky?” Robert asked as he looked into the mirror that showed a close up image of Lachlan.

“Hug!” Lachlan answered with a grin on his face, “I see Auntie Becky!” he hadn't stopped saying that all morning and the toddler was growing more excited by the second.

“And then what?” Robert waited for an answer, he laughed as the toddler thought hard.

“HUGS!” Lachlan screamed to the point where he made himself cough, “Auntie Becky…Auntie Becky,” Lachlan sang and the two adults chuckled, “I see Auntie Becky, cause I see Auntie Becky,” he spoke to himself whilst flicking through the book that Aaron got him, “Ohhh…Awon useded it!”

“Lucky sweetie,” Chrissie turned her body so she could face her toddler, he looked up at his mother and grinned, “How about you eat your biscuit?” she picked up her bag and then opened up the blue tub that contained; Farley’s Rusks, Banana Biscotti and a Bickiepeg. She passed the tub and Lachlan made his choice, “It’s nice to hear him talking but my word.”

“You're just excited aren't you mate?” Robert saw a plane lowering down and he knew they were getting closer, “Hey Lucky what plane did you go on to see Becky?”

“Big!” Lachlan replied through a mouth full of biscuit, “Uh-oh!” he looked down at his car seat and saw the biscuit that had fallen.

“Hey Lucky look over there!” Robert pointed to the plane that was so low down you could see all the features, “Look at how big it is!” he added and Lachlan looked up from his car seat to see the plane.

Lachlan stared up and he got more excited as he saw the airport name, “AUNTIE!” he clapped his hands and Robert laughed, “Mama….auntie!” he exclaimed and Chrissie sighed heavily.

“I shouldn't have had that wine last night,” she rubbed her temples to try and clear her headache. Robert feeling sorry for her took one hand off the wheel then placed it on her thigh and squeezed it, “Why did I have that wine?” she cried internally but sounded sad when she spoke.

Once the car was parked and the two cars that were pulling out drove off Robert got Lachlan out of the car. The toddler held onto his hand, cowering away when the large roar of a plane landing rang through his ears, “It’s loud,” he blocked his ears and tapped at Robert’s hand to pick him up, “Robert…up,” he was beginning to cry, “I don't like loud.”

“Lucky darling,” Robert spoke softly as he knelt down to Lachlan’s level and dried his tear stained cheeks, “I know you’re scared but those planes are just taking off and landing…now of course I'll pick you up but you need to remember that you’re not in danger,” Robert observed the toddler’s face before he noticed he was shaking, “Alright you’re really scared I know,” Lachlan wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck and buried his face away.

As they made their way into arrivals, Chrissie relieved a text saying Rebecca’s plane wasn't due for half an hour. To kill time the family of three walked into the pop up Costa café. Robert passed Lachlan over to Chrissie so he could order drinks with no worry of Lachlan pulling items off from the tiny shelves that constrained various chocolate bars. Lachlan sat on the chair next to his mother, but he suddenly realised he wasn't in the safety of somebody’s arms. He reached his arms out for his mother and whined when Chrissie didn't notice first time, “Have you worn yourself out from all this excitement?” Chrissie pulled her son onto her lap and realised he was tired when he leant into her chest and sucked his thumb, “Let’s have a look at what's in this book,” Chrissie blindly searched for the board book in Lachlan’s bag, “Here we are,” she pulled it out then rested it in front of him but her curiosity got the better of her, she turned it over to find out the price, her heart skipped a beat when she discovered it was £11.99, “Oh god I feel so bad,” Chrissie passed the book to Lachlan as Robert approached with two coffees in takeaway cups she bit her lip.

“Don't tell me Becks has missed her connecting flight and failed to tell us?” Robert joked but he realised how upset Chrissie looked, “What's happened?” he nearly pushed the drinks off the table but managed to stop them falling, then he put his hand on her knee andlooked up at her concerned.

“I feel so bad for yesterday, he spent eleven ninety nine Robert on a book for him and I accused him of,” Chrissie swallowed a sick feeling growing in her throat, not interested Lachlan slid off his mother and crouched down to the floor, he pulled the book onto the floor and looked through it. Meanwhile Chrissie who was feeling more and guilty leant her elbow on the table and pushed her hand onto her forehead, “What C.a.t.h.y did…he hasn't spoken to you has he? And that's because of me.”

“Hey,” Robert signalled for Lachlan to come near him and the toddler held out his hand for Robert to guide him into him, “Come sit on me,” Robert pulled the two year old up to sit on his knee, “Look at me Chrissie,” he waited for his fiancé to look down at him and Lachlan. when she did he smiled, “You reacted in a way that anyone would, this little boy loves the bones off you and me and if we didn't protect him would that make us good parents?” Robert leant his chin on Lachlan’s forehead but the toddler moved his head away to sway left and right, “You can sit here and say ‘I could've handled that better’ but end of the day you know now that Aaron's not a weirdo and I’m sure once he's had time to calm down, and we can hope he hasn't told Cain then you can talk to him. Lucky what are you doing?” he asked as the toddler leant forward and laughed he held Lachlan’s sides to keep him balanced but he kept his attention on Chrissie, “So once things have calmed down we’ll try and patch things up in the meantime drink your coffee and then we can collect your sister once she's here. Lucky do you want your water?” Robert pulled out the bottle that had water in and gave it to the toddler, the coolness of the water and the rubber of the teat worked as a good teething aid.

“I'm hoping he’ll calm down now,” Chrissie knew there were some ways to calm him down and this was one, as her son leant back into Robert the blonde man stroked his step-son’s hair. Intrigued the toddler watched as various people with suitcases and other pieces of luggage walked by, “Rebecca’s just landed,” Chrissie announced and Robert saw Lachlan was getting sleepy, his eyes were heavy and his general demeanour came across tired.

Ten minutes later Robert tapped Lachlan’s shoulder, “Lucky come on mate your Auntie’s  
here,” Robert put Lachlan on the ground and then took his hand.

“AUNTIE BECKY!” Lachlan shouted as he saw his auntie come through, the blonde twenty-five year old looked broken, she was slouched over and her walking was slow. However when she heard the excited squeal that only a toddler could make she knelt down and held out her arms, Lachlan let go of Robert’s hand and dashed to his auntie, “Auntie Becky!” he ran into her arms and the blonde woman wrapped her arms around him.

“Ohh I’ve missed you,” she kissed him on the head then pulled away, “Where’s your fluff going?” she asked. Rebecca inspected her nephew’s hair that was gradually becoming thicker and less fluffy, “Hey,” Rebecca looked up and found her future brother-in-law and sister who were stood waiting for her to stand up.

* * *

 

Rebecca held onto Lachlan as they exited the airport, he had completely forgot about his mother and Robert and was focusing all his attention on Rebecca, “So how are you finding living in a giant house?” Rebecca asked her nephew and Lachlan started to bite at his sleeve, “Chrissie shall I let him keep doing that?” Rebecca asked her older sister who then turned around and observed what was happening.

“Lucky do you want this?” Chrissie pulled out the frozen Sophie giraffes teether that been kept in a cool bag, Lachlan reached out for the frozen aid and made faces of relief when the frozen liquid inside helped, “He’s got his second set of molars coming through and they’re really affecting him.”

Robert was being the gentleman and carrying Rebecca’s luggage whilst the two women talked about Lachlan. It was only when Lachlan couldn't see his father figure that he started to panic, “Robert…where he go?” Lachlan asked and he wriggled to get down, “Where he go?” Lachlan asked again he shook and his bottom lip quivered, Rebecca exchanged a look of confusion but Chrissie didn't look at her, “Robert!”

“Hey Lucky!” Robert finished closing the car boot before wandering back to the teary toddler, “I’m only here darling,” he lifted up the now crying child and Lachlan clung onto him, “Lucky breathe ok, remember to breathe.”

“You left,” Lachlan buried his face into Robert’s chest, Rebecca who had known him to be shy looked at Chrissie, her sister just waved her hand and told her to leave it. Rebecca knew this was different. She knew something wasn't right. However what she couldn't understand was why it wasn't being explained to her.

* * *

 

Robert dropped the luggage into the entrance of Home Farm and the blonde woman, when she saw her dad ran over to him, then wrapped her arms around him, “I should've listened to you…he was no good.”

“Well you can make yourself at home we’re happy to have you home,” Lawrence reassured his youngest daughter and he kissed her on the forehead, “Chrissie chose your room by the way..and you’ll be pleased to know it's not a box room,” Rebecca laughed as she remembered how being the youngest meant when her and her family moved house for business she was always stuck in the smallest room – having a sister six years older meant that Chrissie was planned and Rebecca was supposed to be two or three years later, but instead she was six years later, in nineteen-eighty eight Ellen welcomed a beautiful blonde haired baby into the family and Chrissie was no longer their only daughter. Rebecca had grown used to the baby of the family title however she was happy to pass that onto Lachlan, with a twenty-four year difference she definitely didn’t feel old enough to be an auntie, however she could handle being called ‘Auntie Becky, “Robert take Rebecca’s stuff upstairs,” Lawrence ordered as he guided his daughter into the kitchen.

“Do I look like a porter?” Robert whispered to Chrissie, “Which room is it?” he asked as he grabbed the heavy luggage.

“The one next to dad’s…I spent my childhood putting up with his snoring it’s her turn,” Chrissie opened up the stair gate and then walked into the kitchen, “Lucky come on,” she wiggled her finger, the toddler obeyed and ran into the kitchen, “He’s only going upstairs. I need to get hold of Aaron Dingle and apologise for yesterday, he didn't deserve that.”

“Chrissie after what happened with Cathy it’s perfectly understandable,” Lawrence poured coffee into a mug for himself, Chrissie and Rebecca – he conveniently left his future son-in-law out, something Chrissie didn't fail to notice so with a roll of her eyes she took off a mug from the rack and then placed it next to her mug, “Anyway it’s not like you accused him of…touching…you just freaked out.”

“Does someone want to fill me in? As I’m not stupid, he’s extremely clingy and hasn't left Robert’s side and you’re acting like a mother hen on crack,” Rebecca eyed her father and then eyed her sister, “Please don't treat me like I’m some dumb kid.”

“You didn't tell her?” Lawrence asked Chrissie with a surprised tone, Chrissie just looked down at the counter, “Chrissie she’s his aunt, Rebecca had a right to know.”

“Know what?!” Rebecca raised her voice frustrated by this odd secrecy.

“I don't want to go through it again, not again…not like this,” Chrissie pushed herself away from the counter and stormed out of the kitchen, bumping into her fiancé as she did so.

“Woah calm down,” Robert grasped her arms and Chrissie burst into tears, “Chrissie what's happened?”

“I just don't want to go through what happened to Lucky again,” she answered and Robert looked confused, “I never told Rebecca about what happened.”

“Yeah well I can sympathise with that…I never told Victoria,” Robert guided her over to the sofa and the couple sat down together, “How are you supposed to put something what happened in a phone call anyway? However I did tell Vic yesterday - don't worry she knows not to tell anyone.”

“I suppose I should tell Rebecca,” Chrissie rubbed her forehead and stood up, “Will you…will you support me?”

* * *

 

Rebecca sat onto the stool to stop herself from collapsing with shock, “He’s only a toddler, what kind of sicko does that?” Rebecca raised her voice and Chrissie raised her hand up and down to indicate to Rebecca to tone it down, “Oh god I feel sick.”

“Look end of the day we’re focusing on getting Lucky through it, he’s got an appointment with his therapist in a few days but we’re getting him through this, rather than drawing attention to what happened, so just please don't bring it up to him Rebecca,” Robert put his arm around Chrissie.

“I need a walk,” Rebecca grabbed her bag and then made her way out of Home Farm.

* * *

An hour later Chrissie and Robert walked into The Woolpack where they found Rebecca nursing a glass of wine, her long blonde hair was touching the bar and she was rubbing her forehead, “Vic-oria!” Lachlan called his future auntie and Robert slapped his forehead, he had to laugh because Victoria had a collection of names and the list was growing.

“Lucky remember there's toria in there too,” he reminded his stepson who was excited to see the cook, “Well we got the Vic in there,” he smiled at his sister and Victoria gave Lachlan a kiss on the head.

“Auntie Becky sad?” Lachlan asked Robert, Robert carried him out to the back and Victoria followed him, “Auntie hug?”

“Well your mummy is busy hugging Auntie Becky but how about you hug Victoria?” Robert suggested, Lachlan held out his arms and Victoria took over holding him, “You spoken to Rebecca?” Robert asked curiously, he had a feeling they might get on but only a feeling.

“Only briefly, she seemed a bit..upset so I just left her to drink that wine,” Victoria held Lachlan on her hip and he played with her necklace.

“Has Aaron been in?” Robert asked curiously.

“He left first thing this morning…Chas said he was really quiet last night. Then again if I was accused of what she accused me of I’d be upset too. You gonna apologise to him?” Victoria felt Lachlan lean his head on her shoulder, “Is he falling asleep?” she asked.

“Yeah he was in state last night, he was in a lot of pain and then he was really excited about picking up Rebecca today so he’s due his nap anyway,” Robert took him off Victoria and Lachlan cuddled into his step-dad, then sucked his thumb, “I’ll take him upstairs to try and get him off, if you see Aaron please tell him to wait for me?”

“Robert…why are you so worried about Aaron? It’s not like he’s your boyfriend,” that comment made his heart skip a beat. Victoria awaited an answer, “Earth to Robert are you going to give me an answer or not?” she clicked her fingers to bring him out of his daze.

“Because my future wife accused him of something, something which is horrible and I just want to say sorry,” Robert snapped but then he saw the disapproving looking on his sister’s face, “Sorry…I’m knackered, if you do see him please tell him to find me.”

“Alright..but don't expect miracles.”

“I'm certainly not expecting him to start glowing,” Robert then glared at an imaginary Lawrence, “Right come on you, nap time.”

“Why would he be glowing?” Victoria asked confused.

“Seriously blame Lawrence…he watches that bloody Touched By An Angel.”

* * *

 

“Right do you want your water before you sleep?” Robert asked Lachlan as he laid him on the sofa in the The Woolpack’s living room.

“Yeah…want water,” Lachlan he leant his head on the pillow, “Water,” Robert took out the bottle of water then passed it to the two year old, “Sing,” Lachlan requested and Robert frowned, “Sing…sing.”

“What do you want me to sing?” Robert asked as he knelt down his knees to get comfortable, “Shall we do Twinkle Twinkle?”

“Yeah,” Lachlan replied sleepily he was half asleep but Robert knew he’d wake up properly if he wasn't sung too.

“Alright,” he looked around to check if anyone was there to listen in, “Twinkle, twinkle, little star…..” as Robert sang he didn't notice Aaron appear in the doorway, he had quite a nice voice it was calming and relaxing, “Up above the world so high…like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are,” Robert waited for Lachlan’s eyes to properly close, then when he heard the shallow breathing and his hands lost grip on the bottle (Robert had caught it before the bottle hit the floor) he pulled the blanket over the toddler and stood up. He jumped and his heart skipped a bit when he saw the mechanic stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, “Aaron,” Robert whispered as he stepped over Lachlan’s backpack, then he dashed towards Aaron, “I’ve been wanting to speak to you.”

“I know…Victoria let me know, she said you sounded pretty desperate. So what’s the emergency?”

“I just wanted to say sorry…Chrissie never meant it Aaron she's just, finding it hard to deal with. She feels really bad about what she said,” Robert cranked his neck around to check on Lachlan, once he realised that he was ok he turned back to Aaron, “Lucky really likes that book by the way, he wouldn't stop reading it last night, came in handy when he wouldn't let me change his nappy last night, he was so excited over Rebecca coming that nothing else mattered. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry,” Robert looked at Aaron their eyes were locked on each other. Robert got this moment of electricity shooting up and down his body he was drawn into Aaron that he didn't actually notice he was leaning in to kiss him, the mechanic locked lips with the suited blonde – that same electricity feeling went through Aaron’s body forgetting there was a sleeping toddler, he pushed Robert on the back of the sofa. The two men were panting from the racing of their hearts. Then it hit Robert – he was engaged, he had a stepson, if anything was to stop him it was Lachlan, “Woah Aaron!” Robert pushed him away, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I'm doing what you wanted to do, you came onto me,” Aaron replied and Robert felt his heart pound against his chest, “Robert?” Aaron called but Robert just ignored him, “Hang on you don't just get to kiss me and then ignore me.”

“That never happened, ever…that didn't happen and we never did that, got that?” he felt guilty more than anything and he was taking that guilt out on Aaron, “Aaron I said have you got it?”

“Everything alright up here?” Chrissie appeared in the doorway smiling, “You’ve been gone a while,” Chrissie stepped in and kissed he fiancé on the lips, “Are you getting ill? You’re really hot.” (Is that what they call being gay in the posh parts do they?) Aaron thought as he glared at Chrissie and then at Robert, “Aaron I'm glad I've caught you,” Chrissie pulled away from Robert, then she swallowed a sick feeling caused by guilt and stepped closer to the mechanic, “Listen yesterday…I am really sorry, I was just on red alert…my son he’s the most important thing in my life and I just hate the fact that I trusted too much, it isn't your fault and can you and Robert please make up? You've been the only person nice to him since he came back and I'd hate it if you two stopped talking because of me,” Chrissie rambled on and Aaron looked up at Robert.

“Robert told me,” Aaron looked at the blonde and Chrissie looked down at the floor, “I need to get back to the garage...I’ll see you later,” Aaron made one final look at Robert before he walked out of the living room and down the stairs.

“Aaron are you alright love?” Diane asked as she noticed how pumped up he looked, he left without saying a word, “Maybe his word with Chrissie didn't go so well after all?”

Upstairs Chrissie sat down on the sofa carefully so she wouldn't wake Lachlan, “Are you sure you’re ok Robert? You seem quiet.”

“Well Lucky did keep me up the majority of the night last,” Robert snapped at his fiancé and Chrissie flinched, “I’m sorry…that came out wrong, I'm just tired.”

“I know he kept you up and I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to be doing the whole up and down thing, and I’m sorry you had to deal with the whole upset stomach-“

“Chrissie I didn't mean it,” Robert kissed her on the forehead, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I love him…yeah the nappies thing I could live without but we both could I can imagine,” he smiled when Chrissie laughed and nodded, “but I love him, I love you and I’ve got his back and I've got yours.”

“I really am grateful for you taking on the father role Robert,” Chrissie stood up and put her hands on his cheeks, “He really looks up to you and I really do appreciate it.”

“I mean it when I say I want to adopt him Chrissie, he’s my son who cares if he isn't blood?” he saw Chrissie raise her eyebrow, “Andy’s different…he was always seen as the good boy, the one who could do no wrong, but I want to adopt Lucky and I want him to call me dad or daddy, I really mean it,” he pulled her into a hug and Chrissie leant her head on his chest, “I know Donny only wants him for the money, he even admitted it. I want to be his dad. I’ll be there for every tumble, for every nightmare, for his first day at school, his first crush and talking him through what colones to use and I won't let him or you down.”

“Then we best get researching, see how we can do this.”

“You mean it?” Robert asked as he felt the guilt of kissing Aaron fade away. Chrissie smiled, then the couple kissed, Robert pulled away and took her hands, “I promise you Chrissie, he’s not just my step-son.”

* * *

 

“Ok love I think you've had enough,” Chas pulled the wine glass away from Rebecca and the blonde glared at her, “You can glare at me until I finally burn into hell…so why don't I go call Chrissie down and she can take you home?” Chas then realised Rebecca couldn't actually speak.

“No need,” Lawrence’s voice echoed through the pub, Rebecca groaned this was the last thing she needed, with a headache already happening, she rubbed her forehead and put on a smile, “Rebecca how much have you had?” Lawrence asked concerned, he turned his daughter’s head and she had glassy eyes from being way too drunk, “Chas?” he looked st the barmaid for clearance.

“This is her fourth glass…I stopped her as she went to order another, she was fine until Chrissie went to check up on Robert and Lachlan,” Chas then smiled at Cain as he walked into the pub and sat on chair. Lawrence nodded a thanks then helped his youngest off the ball stall, “Woah..” Chas held in a laugh as Rebecca fell to the floor, “Cain remember how we used to help my dad up when he had too much?” she asked her brother and Cain rolled his eyes, it was like Chas had used super powers to control him, as he stood up and leant over the bar, “You take the left I’ll take right,” Chas ordered she walked out from behind the bar.

The Dingle duo helped the blonde woman up and she laughed, “You won't be laughing in the morning that's for sure,” Cain assured and Rebecca leant her head to the side, “Your car parked outside?” he asked Lawrence.

“Yes…I’ll text Chrissie to meet us at home,” Lawrence ignored the looks of people as his youngest daughter was guided out of the pub.

“All you need love is a lie down, and when you’re awake a strong coffee,” Chas helped Cain put Rebecca in the backseat, Cain then pulled the seatbelt around her then clipped it in, “She mentioned before she was barely able to speak about a vicar named Calum? Any ideas?” Chas asked Lawrence.

“Yes…she's good friends with him, did she mention anything else?”

“She was going to call him, I mean if she wants a vicar we have Harriet and Ashley,” Chas explained and Lawrence chuckled.

“My daughter is far from holy…her and Calum go way back, I'll give him a call, in the meantime tell Chrissie to meet us back at home,” Lawrence shut the driver’s seat door and then started the engine, “Thank you by the way.”

* * *

“Dad’s just texted saying he’s had to bring Rebecca back home and wants us to pick up Chinese,” Chrissie read from her phone and Robert looked up from his, “Do you fancy Chinese?”

“As long as Lucky can have some…he enjoys egg friend rice,” Robert answered he put his phone away, he didn't even need to look up at Chrissie, he felt her disapproving glare on him, “I may have allowed him some when you went to see Rebecca earlier this year. I’m sorry but he has this look,” Robert stood up and tried to win her affection by pulling her into a hug. Chrissie pulled away and then unlocked her phone.

“Yeah well Rebecca’s pissed and I can't be assed cooking, let’s just get some takeaway and snuggle up on the sofa,” she wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck then kissed him on the lips, “And research on up on adoption.”

“Sounds good to me,” Robert kissed her back and then pushed her down onto the floor, “Probably best we don't do this on my step-mother’s floor.”

“Yeah you’re probably right,” she pushed herself up and then saw that Lachlan was stirring, “Lucky’s awake, shall we get dinner and then get home?”

“Mama…I don't feel well,” Lachlan sounded tired and looked pale, “Tummy hurts.”

“I don't think I'll be ordering curry,” Robert joked and Chrissie slapped his arm before going to her son’s attention, “You sort the gross bit out and I'll refill his bottle with water, oh I’ll nip to David’s and see if they've got rehydration salts.”

Robert screwed the lid off the bottle and then made sure it was all cleared out, before feeling his phone vibrate

A message from Aaron popped up: Please meet me, I need to talk to you about what happened please

“Chrissie I’ll pop to the pharmacy in town actually, so I'll be about half an hour, Lucky be good for mummy,” Robert put on his body warmer and then left for “town”, taking a quick detour to see Aaron at the garage.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is alright guys! Sorry I took so long to update, just a bit of a lighthearted chapter after the last one, let me know what you think**

**Love  
Cassidy xxx**

**  
Sent from Katie :)**


	6. A Happy Family Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert threatens Aaron as he tries to keep his family life away from his secret life.

Robert appeared outside the garage where he saw Aaron leant against a car waiting for him, “Make it quick because Lucky’s not well and I said to Chrissie I’d be half an hour,” Robert ordered and Aaron pushed himself off the car then stood arms folded.

 “Oh so you snog my face off and then go back to playing happy families is that it?” Aaron sarcastically snarled and Robert looked down to the ground, “What happened there Robert? As it certainly wasn't just us having a kiss goodbye we…full on kissed.”

 “It was a mistake Aaron, you’re nothing to me, you’re just a man who fixed my fiancé’s car, in fact you’re just a grease monkey who fixed her car…so what happened in there was nothing,” Robert threw his keys up in the air and then caught them he had a smug look on his face, “and if you tell anyone otherwise, how about I turn around and say that you did touch Lachlan, who are they likely to believe? A family who’s full of criminals or a family who own a business? A family who’s has no…well no current criminal record, a family who’s got more money than you can shake a stick at?” he was enjoying this in a twisted kind of way but at the same time, he felt guilty deep down as Aaron had actually been the only one nice to him (bar Diane and Victoria) since he returned to the village.

 “You wouldn't dare,” Aaron couldn’t help but feel threatened, he was on a suspended sentence for perverting the court of justice. An accusation like that could see him inside for years, as he crossed his arms and paced he questioned whether Robert was serious or not.

“Wouldn't I? Now if you excuse me I have medicine to buy for my son...remember Aaron one word and you’re likely to be in prison for a long time,” Robert smug as anything walked away from the garage and left Aaron to kick the wheel of the car. Whilst Aaron hit the wheel.

 Robert made his way to the pharmacy in town and browsed the isles he was beginning to give up on hope on finding what he needed but he stumbled across toddler rehydration sachets.

 “Just these please. Oh do you have anything for toddler’s who are teething? My son is struggling with his molars, is there anything that could help him cope at night? And sugar free? The wife is picky about his sugar intake.”

 The lady at the counter was very pretty with red hair, green eyes and a slim body. As she turned around take something off the shelf another customer wolf whistled, “Not today Lucas, not today,” she winked to the older man who was checking her out, “Right sir we’ve got Calpol Sugar Free Infant Suspension, make sure you give your son the medicine through the syringe that is given. We also have Calgel which is a teething gel, again it’s sugar free and it can be taken alongside Calpol, it has an antiseptic to stop infection and an anaesthetic to numb the pain, it’s to be used about six about six times a day. Can I help you with anything else?”

 “Nope just these salts and those two items please,” Robert pulled out his card and when the price lit up on the small screen eleven ninety-nine he hovered it over the card machine, “Thank you,” Robert took the bag filled with the items and walked back to his car, where his phone started going off he half expected it to be Aaron but when Chrissie flashed up he was relieved, “I’m sorry Chrissie. I was getting some other products for Lucky’s teething and the woman gave me the whole story I half expected her to give the history of how Calpol,” he sighed heavily as Chrissie started moaning about sugar, “If you would give me a second…I made sure the items are sugar free now wait for me outside The Wollie.”

* * *

Robert pulled up outside the pub and waited for Chrissie to strap Lachlan, “You really made all that effort?” she asked with a smile.

 “Well of course, anyway given that Rebecca’s likely to be unwell last thing she’ll want is Lachlan bursting into tears or biting on her because he’s in pain,” Chrissie got into the passenger seat, “Shall we just order in? I really don't fancy driving again?” Robert asked as he started the engine.

 “Sure,” Chrissie answered, “Are you sure you’re not ill? You look really pale.”

 “I'm just tired don't worry,” Robert lied he felt really guilty about threatening Aaron but at the same time had to think about his family, adopting Lachlan, he had too much to lose.

* * *

Lawrence came walking down the stairs with a bowl and a cloth, “Rebecca?” Chrissie asked as she approached her dad with Lachlan holding her hand, “Well I guess I dealt with Lucky’s sick and…well his other stuff last night. So I'm not clearing up her bodily fluids, I've already got him unwell. Thankfully Robert’s got those rehydration salts and Calpol products,” Chrissie then smiled as her fiancé walked through the door, “I was telling dad about the stuff you got Lucky.”

 “Grandad,” Lachlan lifted up his arm and the older man handed Robert the bowl full of vomit, the blonde glared and walked into the kitchen to drop it in the sink and wash his hands. In the meantime, Lawrence lifted his grandson up and held him up in the air, “Grandad,” he giggled as his grandad balanced him with only one hand on his stomach, “Story?” he asked.

 “Ohhh a story,” Lawrence dropped him down and Lachlan grinned, “I think I can just about manage that, first though you need to get into pyjamas,” Lawrence opened up the stair gate, “Did you get dinner?” he asked his daughter.

 “We’re going to order in,” Chrissie answered and Lawrence then made his way upstairs, “Right first things first…dinner,” she pointed to Robert and Robert picked up the phone in the hallway, “Lucky’s not going to eat any Chinese, he had a really bad upset stomach so I’m going to just give him some fruit and then those rehydration salts before bed.”

 “Do you think there’s a link between teething and him being unwell?” Robert asked as he waited for the person on the phone to answer.

 “Well,” Chrissie stuffed her hands into her back pockets, “studies show there's no links, however I disagree because he’s been fine until this.”

 “Yeah well I’m not putting up with your sister’s crap tomorrow, Lucky I can understand he can't help it but if she starts giving me lip or treats me as bad your dad does I won't be held accountable for my actions, ahh yes hello I’d like to place an order please,” whilst Robert spoke on the phone (repeating himself a few times) Chrissie wandered into her office and lifted her MacBook lid up, she then typed into Safari: _How to adopt a step-child_? A whole load of websites popped up some legit and some were just forums but she felt trusted enough of .GOV

 Pulling a notepad from the draw she wrote down the basic details, “It’ll be about half an hour, you find anything out?” Robert asked as he came strolling into the office.

* * *

Upstairs Lawrence laid Lachlan down on the bed and began the change over from day clothes to pyjamas, “Ok so what story do you want me to tell you?” Lawrence asked as he pulled down pyjama top which had an airplane on, then he put on his pyjama bottoms that were light blue and navy blue striped. Lachlan sat up and thought hard, “How about I make one up?”

 "Yeah!” Lachlan exclaimed and Lawrence chuckled, “Story!”

 “Ok,” Lawrence lifted him off the bed and bundled up his old laundry into the laundry bin, “But first you need to drink your special drink that will make you feel better and then we can have a story.”

* * *

Robert lifted the bottle of the draining board and cleared out the excess soapy water, he poured in bottled water and the sachet of powder that would help rehydrate the toddler’s body, “I don't want it,” Lachlan whined as Robert presented the bottle to him and Lachlan shook his head.

 “Lucky I can give you two choices, you can either drink it or grandad won't tell you a story,” Robert watched as the child’s face crumbled and he felt guilty but it had to be done. Though his stomach twisted when Lachlan started to actually cry not just crocodile tears.

 “He’s just tired and not feeling well,” Chrissie lifted him up and cradled him, “Lucky calm down,” Chrissie spoke softly and Lachlan burst out into tears, “Robert pass me his bottle I’ll try and get him to drink it,” Chrissie took the bottle of Robert and then walked into the living room.

 “Chrissie was the same and Rebecca, they had terrible problems with their teeth coming through and it’s a mirror of Ellen with what Chrissie did then. Just leave her too it that’s my advice even if it does feel you’re arguing with a brick wall,” Lawrence flicked the kettle switch.

 “Difference is Chrissie and Rebecca weren't,” he swallowed the similar sickening feeling and then started again, “They didn't have their innocence taken away at the age of two Lawrence, it may feel like I’m talking to a brick wall but I can understand why she's so protective,” Robert looked into the hallway and heard soft singing.

 Chrissie was sat on the armchair with her son cradled into her, “Hey are you feeling better?” she asked as she rubbed her thumb over her son’s forehead, he was just about finished drinking the rest of his rehydration drink, “You alright?” she asked as Lachlan buried his face into her, “Lucky?” she rubbed his back and Lachlan bit his fingers, “Right you need to have your medicine and then you can go to bed,” Chrissie stood up and walked back into the living room with Lachlan still cradled in her arms, “Robert can you pass me the Calpol you bought?”

 “Why don't I take Lucky upstairs and you two can talk?” Lawrence suggested as he sensed they needed to talk, “He’ll be fine with me,” Lawrence reassured his daughter and he left to go upstairs.

 “Right I found out on the Government website that we need to tell our local council that you want to adopt Lucky, however we need to do this about three months before applying to the courts and luckily for us you've lived with Lucky for over six months,” Chrissie walked over to the kettle and flicked it on before preparing a pot of coffee.

 “I've known him since he was only just gone one, when did Donny last see him? About…two years ago? He did the dad thing and then buggered off,” Chrissie could hear the aggregation in his voice, “I mean I've practically raised that kid and Donny just can’t give a damn about him.”

 “Robert I know this is going to be a long process but we just need to be patient,” Chrissie wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the shirt on his back affectionately, “We need reports on Donny, Lucky and yourself, unfortunately this means we need a social worker though,” Chrissie heard the kettle reach boiling point and she sighed heavily, “So yes the prospect of a social worker coming in and watching our every move is terrifying but at the same time if it means you can become Lucky’s dad then isn't that best?”

 “Like I said Chrissie,” Robert walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I want him to call me daddy, I want to be there,” he leant his head on the back of her neck, but then turned her around and kissed her on the lips, however they were interrupted when they heard the sounds of someone being sick upstairs, “Sounds like Rebecca’s awake.”

 “She’s also woken Lachlan,” Chrissie added as she heard Lawrence yelling to his youngest and the sound of a child crying, “I’ll go,” she tapped his chest gently, “You make the coffee and look through my notes.”

 “You really don't like me hogging all the hugs do you?” he joked to his fiancé and she turned around with a grin on her face, “I’d get up there before he loses oxygen from crying.”

 

* * *

Rebecca was leant against the wall trying to regain her balance, “Oh I feel like death,” she slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands.

“He was just about to drop off and then Rebecca started being sick,” Lawrence explained to his oldest who was giving her sister a disapproving look, “I’ll deal with your sister.”

 “Mama,” Lachlan wrapped his arms around his mother’s leg and Chrissie looked down to see her son with tired eyes, “Up.”

 “I don't need help dad,” Chrissie overheard her sister slurring and she lifted her son up in case he tried to go and see his auntie, “How did I get home?” Rebecca asked.

 “Auntie Becky Ill?” Lachlan asked as Chrissie put him back into his bed and then she pulled the duvet over him.

 “Yes Auntie Becky is not feeling well, now do you want a story?” she asked Chrissie was trying to find multiple different ways to get him back to sleep, “or do you want some hot milk?”

 “Milk,” Lachlan replied and he shuffled under his duvet, “No go!” the realisation he was about to be left alone hit him, he crawled off his bed and ran over to his mother, she decided to bring him downstairs Robert smiled when he saw Lachlan.

 “Hey what’s with the tears?” Robert walked over to Lachlan and Chrissie, “What’s happened?” he asks concerned.

 “Oh he didn't want to be left whilst I went to make him some hot milk,” Chrissie passed Lachlan over to Robert whilst she went to the cupboard and pulled out of the cupboard Soya Milk Formula for toddlers, “I could kill Rebecca though, dad apparently got him off and then bam,” she screwed the bottom off the blue bottle that had clouds, elephants and an airplane on and poured water into the screw lid and poured it into the bottom base before adding the teat under the bottle and then popped the lid back on. As it self-sterilised in the microwave she scooped two lots of powder into the plastic container, “He’s not well and she's happily getting drunk.”

 “I don't think she meant to wake him up Chrissie,” Robert put Lachlan on the kitchen island and kept hold of him. “Anyway he’s only grumpy because he's got molars coming through,” Robert screwed off the lid of the teething gel and then placed it on his step-son’s tender gums at the back, “Don't bite me,” he removed his finger and saw two little dents in his finger, “You’re lucky that didn't really hurt,” he jumped when the microwave dinged, “Let me do that you get yourself into pyjamas and chill out on the sofa, if dinner comes before I'm back save me some prawn crackers.”

 “I’m lucky to have you,” she kissed her fiancé and he then kissed her back, “I'll go see how dad is as well, mum used to deal with myself or Rebecca being drunk,” Chrissie then left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

 “Come on monkey,” Robert picked him up of the island and then sat him on the counter near the microwave, “Do you actually like this stuff?” Robert asked the toddler as he himself wasn't keen on soya milk, “Then again you’re a toddler, you’d eat anything.”

 “Robert,” Lachlan looked up at the blonde man who turned his head to face the toddler, “Love you.”

 “Love you too mate,” he kissed him gently on the head, “Now you better drink this and fall asleep,” he lifted Lachlan back up and held the bottle under his arm, “As I’m not continually reading The Gruffalo’s Child,” he then made his way upstairs and attempted at getting the two year-old off the sleep.

 

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I’ve not updated in a few days – life and stuff and tiredness, so I hope this is ok as a bit of a filler. I plan to move onto December next but I’ve got to go back and watch November episodes to see if there’s anything else worth adding :) thank you for all the reviews and everything I really appreciate it!**

**Love**

**Cassidy xx**


	7. A Happy Family Chapter Seven

It had been a few weeks since Robert had threatened Aaron he actually missed having Aaron texting him and talking to him, so he decided it was time to clear the air. However, clearing the air had turned into Robert planning his way to get Lawrence’s approval (staging a break in).

“Right you,” Robert said to his step-son as he zipped up his coat he was planning to keep Lachlan outside whilst Aaron and Robert raided the interior of the house as the father and son duo stood opposite the new activity bits he had bought to keep the toddler entertained, “You have got a ball pit, a slide and a tunnel so go on then,” Robert turned around to look out for signs of bodies moving upstairs (he could see one moving and studying items) then kept his eye on Lachlan to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt.

….

An hour later Ross and Aaron (who were masked) were carrying the older man, Ross had him under the arms meanwhile Aaron held his legs, “Are you sure he’s alive?” Aaron asked Ross who even behind a mask was giving off an icy glare, “Well…we were only supposed to break in, take some things and then leave. Not batter the old man to death.”

“He’s just had a bump to the head all he’ll have is a sore head,” Ross spoke in a low whisper not that anyone would be able to hear them, they were surrounded by a load of private land, “Right stick him in there and then we’ll get raiding.”

Robert was watching Lachlan playing in the ball-pit when the toddler’s eyes widened, he climbed out of the ball-pit and ran over to Robert, “Grandad!” Lachlan said through his jumper sleeve being in his mouth, “Robert…Grandad,” he pointed to what he was seeing and when Robert turned his head he expected to see Lawrence ready to kill him but what he saw was a lot worse.

“Oi!” Robert shouted to Aaron and Ross, he grabbed Lachlan and dashed towards the two men, “Lucky go inside and wait for me somewhere safe ok,” he ordered the toddler but Lachlan tried to cling onto Robert, for the first time Robert refused his clinging and put on a stern voice, “Lachlan…I need you to go inside and find somewhere safe to hide do it now,” he ordered at first he felt bad for shouting at the two year old but at the same time, he also knew the toddler needed to be safe, “Don’t come out until I tell you, ok Lucky, until I tell you too,” Robert hoped the toddler found somewhere safe but also he panicked how safe that place was, “What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” Robert pulled Aaron by the arm (he didn’t dare touch Ross knowing he’d hurt him)

“What you told us too duh,” Ross removed his mask he had a smug smile upon his face.

“Did you sort the CCTV out?” Aaron asked through his mask and then before Robert answered he pulled it off after getting a bit hot under the cover.

“Oh no I just thought I’d leave it on and sort it out after I’m caught talking to you two idiots,” Robert laughed but stopped when Ross moved his neck slightly Robert could see his pulse in his neck and it made him shiver, “Take whatever you can from Lawrence’s room, not much from ours, stay away from Lucky’s room…touch that monkey and you’ll be toast,” Robert warned, “Just make it look authentic alright,” Robert pointed to Aaron and then walked away, “Oh right forgot to say…one of you may need to be punched, any preferences?” Robert cheekily grinned, “Just do a good job yeah,” Robert said to Aaron.

……

Lachlan was hiding under his mother’s desk in the office keeping quiet, “Guess what I did....” Lachlan heard his mother’s voice, even though he knew Robert told him to stay where he was until he called him, he ran to his mother.

“Mama!” Lachlan shouted he saw his mother stood in shock at the scene of Ross holding Robert by the throat.

“Oh god Lachlan! Go and hide ok…go and hide!” she ordered her son who was stood in tears, “Please let him go,” Chrissie begged Ross (although she didn’t know it was him).

“Get the kid!” Ross ordered Aaron and Aaron shook his head at him, “Look if we grab the kid they’ll give us what we need!”

“No let him go!” Chrissie shouted to Aaron who grabbed the toddler and held him under his arm, “LET HIM GO!” Chrissie screamed – her baby was in danger and she was beginning to think they’d run off with him, “Look my son is only two years old, he’s already had a traumatic experience, just please let him go!” she looked at Robert who was struggling to fight off Ross, this had gone way too far way beyond what he wanted to happen.

“Look you’ve got what you came for! Just let my son go,” Robert was struggling to talk through being grabbed by the throat, Ross winked at Aaron and Aaron felt the toddler trying to wriggle down,

Don’t you dare let him go!” Ross ordered Aaron and Lachlan was red faced with tears down his face, he was looking at his mother and Chrissie tried to make a reassuring face although it was rather hard as she was fearing for her life, “Right I’ll take blondie out of here…you take care of mother and son,” Ross dug his fist in Robert’s back and pushed him forward, “Don’t let the kid anywhere near her,” Ross added and once himself and Robert reached the office the blonde released himself from Ross and whispered.

“What was that all about with the dig in the back?” he asked as he rubbed his now sore back with his fist, Ross stood by Lawrence’s desk and tried to think of what to do next. Robert then walked up behind Ross and whispered, “I told you to keep away from Lucky!”

“You said keep off the monkey nothing about the kid,” Ross whispered, “Now what’s your misses doing back?”

“It wasn’t part of the plan…just tell Aaron to let Lucky go ok…he’s already been through enough,” Robert ordered but Ross stood still with his arms folded, “Ross…my son is two if you don’t let him go he’ll get worse…he’s already had a sick woman abuse him, I will not have you make him scared of anything else.”

“Your misses came back, we’re on my terms now…. now go and be the hero, fight me off,” Ross jumped up to Robert threateningly before walking out laughing, “Oi soft chops you better not have let that kid go,” however what he found was Chrissie running out of the living room and Aaron rubbing his head behind him, “For god’s sake grab her!” Ross yelled but Aaron was feeling a bit too dizzy to focus, “I’ll take the misses you whack him!”

Aaron hit Robert across the face, Robert hit back by punching him in the stomach but wasn’t aware of Ross who was about to slam him down backwards, the last thing he heard was ‘run’ and the last thing Chrissie heard was ‘go…I said go!’, “Come on then if that’s how you wanna play it!” he shouted and held his injured left side of his face, “Chrissie are you ok?” he helped her up, “Where’s Lucky?”

“The other one let him go…I think he’s hidden somewhere,” Chrissie answered as she tried to catch her breath back and recover from shock, “Lucky?”

“Lucky?” Robert called in hope the toddler would listen to what he said earlier and come out when he called, “Lucky? Come on mate they’re gone,” he heard shuffling coming from under the dining room table and then the toddler appeared, “Come here,” Robert lifted him up and kissed him on top of the head before cuddling him, “It’s ok…alright we’re all ok,” he held out his arm for Chrissie to join him, he couldn’t stop this sickening feeling growing in his stomach.

“Grandad,” Lachlan said quietly and Chrissie pulled away from Robert to go find him, Robert chased after her and grabbed her by the arm to stop her from going off on one.

“Let me go Robert…I need to find him; I need to find my dad. Oh god why did Rebecca choose to day to go shopping? Dad!” she felt a cold breeze coming from the exit to the grounds, “Dad!” Chrissie called again this time outside, “Robert please…where is he?!” though Chrissie didn’t need to wait for a reply as the next thing she heard was her dad struggling to fight, she recognised those sounds and her heart pounded against her chest, “Oh god dad! No…” she opened up the door to the room they were using as a shed, Robert opened up the door and Chrissie stepped in, “Dad? Oh my god…dad! CALL AN AMBULANCE!” she ordered her fiancé who was stood with one had behind his head, in complete shock of what he was saying.

……

“Alright listen the nurse just wants to check you over ok,” Robert kissed Lachlan on the forehead and Lachlan shook his head, “Hey…I will be there ok, you know what happened last time? It’s just to make sure no one hurt you,” Robert kissed the top of his head and then stroked his hair (he had not intended it to go this far) not to mention he wasn’t wanting Lachlan to be checked for any signs of injury again, but given that what was described by Chrissie and how the burglar with the grey hoddie (Ross) had wanted Lachlan to be let go it was a procedure given the history of Lachlan’s background to be taken.

Ten minutes later Robert was able to take Lachlan out of the examination room (as he knew it was all clear for signs of anything wrong), “No don’t go,” Lachlan clung onto Robert.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Robert picked him up and let him cuddle into him, “Alright let’s go check on mummy and see how she is,” as Robert opened the door to the relative’s room he saw that Rebecca was also there (at last), “Lachlan’s had the all clear,” Robert went to pass him to his mother but he stayed attached to him, “Lucky it’s only mummy.”

“No stay with you,” Lachlan closed his eyes and Robert (feeling even guiltier as he knew how bad Lachlan had been affected,) sat down and held the toddler close.

“Rebecca and Chrissie White?” the cardiac specialist appeared into the relative’s room and the two sisters looked at each other, then linked hands as they prepared to hear what the doctor had to say, “Your father has suffered a near fatal heart attack,” (Rebecca squeezed Chrissie’s hand extra tight and leant her head on her sister’s shoulder), “He’s still in recovery but we’ve got him sedated for now, so he can rest. We will be keeping your dad in for a few days at least so we can get a clear idea on what medications to put your dad on.”

“Can we, can we see him?” Chrissie swallowed a lump in her throat and Rebecca leant her head off her sister’s shoulder.

“He’ll be a little dazed, maybe even unresponsive,” the doctor replied and Chrissie looked at her sister, they two sister’s kept a gaze on each other before Rebecca caved in and burst out into tears she leant her head against her sister’s chest and Chrissie put one hand behind her sister’s head and the other was wrapped around her sister’s back, “I know this is hard…take your time, when you’re ready come in.”

“Chrissie,” Robert interrupted the sisterly moment (are as they are) he had Lachlan leant on his shoulder, “I can stay if you want me to but that means Diane will have to take care of Lucky, he can’ stay here.”

“I’ll be happier knowing he was somewhere warm and safe,” Chrissie pulled away from her sister and stood up to walk over to Robert, “Thank you for…fighting them off and thank you for everything,” she kissed him on the lips and Robert pulled her into his chest.

“I promise you Chrissie I’ll keep you and Lucky both safe, nothing like that will ever happen again,” Robert had to swallow the sick feeling in his throat before pulling away, “I’ll take him to The Wollie, do you want me to grab you anything from home?” he asked her and Chrissie shook her head, “Alright I’ll pop back and see you in a bit,” he placed one last kiss on her head and then left to try and deal with what happened.

……

Robert looked at Lachlan with worried eyes, the toddler had lost that spark in his eyes that had slowly been coming back, he was leant against the white seat in the dining room staring a blank, “Lucky?” Robert called his name but Lachlan didn’t respond, “Lucky mate do you want cucumber?” he still didn’t get an answer, “Lucky?” Robert clicked his fingers and the toddler came back to the real world, “Hey where’d you go?” he asked with a smile and Lachlan held out his arms.

“I want cuddle,” he said and Robert pulled him into a hug, how he wished he had gone about this a different way, had he known Lachlan was going to get traumatised and Lawrence would nearly die he wouldn’t have done this.

“Do you want to go and see Diane and Victoria?” Robert asked wanting to get away from the place where all went wrong, Lachlan pulled away from the hug and looked up at his step-dad, “Hey,” Robert gently stroked Lachlan’s hair, “You know I love you right?” at that Lachlan cuddled back into him and Robert held back tears in his eyes, “Come on,” he pulled him away and then picked up the backpack that had Fireman Sam on, “I’ll get you Sausage and Mash.”

“You have it too!” Lachlan ordered and Robert shook his head before laughing but he stopped as he looked at that little boy’s face, how he must’ve felt being constricted, how many memories must’ve come floating back. Aaron wasn’t Cathy. He however knowing what Lachlan had been through didn’t argue with Ross and trapped the little (now I’m blaming people) Robert thought.

…….

Robert entered into The Woolpack and was greeted by Diane, “Oh thank goodness! We’ve been so worried,” as Diane dashed over to Robert and hugged him Victoria approached Robert from behind the bar, “How’s this one doing?” Diane asked she went to touch his head but Lachlan pulled away. Robert from the corner of his eye saw Aaron having a quiet pint and a bubbling surge of anger came over him, he passed Lachlan to Diane, “Robert what are you?” she however didn’t have time to finish because he had punched and floored Aaron.

“Robert what are you doing?!” Victoria rushed over to him but Adam pulled back scared about what he might do. Robert was had his hands grasped at Aaron’s shirt and he stood over him.

“This is how it feels! This is how it feels!” Robert shouted and Aaron stood up and walked towards him, “You have no idea what that kid’s been through,” he was about to push him over when Cain grabbed him back, “Yeah runaway! RUNAWAY!”

“Robert for goodness sakes get upstairs!” Diane ordered and Robert took one last look at Lachlan before heading upstairs, “Victoria,” the two women headed upstairs and they found Robert sat on the sofa head in his hands.

“What the hell was that?” Victoria asked her brother as she sat on the armchair and then leant forward, “Robert I know you’re upset about what’s happened but it’s not Aaron’s fault,” (no it’s mine) he thought.

“Just pass him here,” Robert held out his arms and Diane passed Lachlan back to him, as he wrapped his arms around the little boy he let out a cry that he had been keeping in, “Oh god Chrissie’s in bits, Rebecca’s in bits, Lachlan’s…I don’t even know and Lawrence, he hates me but I know Chrissie won’t be able to cope if he dies.”

“Oh god Aaron your face,” Victoria got off the armchair and ran to Aaron, “Adam,” she flagged him over, “I really need to be with Robert he’s in such a state, I think it’s the shock.”

“Robert why are you crying?” Lachlan asked his father figure he placed his two small hands on his cheeks and then leant up on his knees, “Crying.”

“Lachlan pet why don’t I ask Marlon if he can make you sausage and mash? And maybe you can have a slice of apple pie for dessert?” Diane watched as the two year-old turned his face away from Robert but he kept a grip on him, “Come with me and we can ask him together,” Diane really just wanted Aaron and Robert to be able to talk without the worry of a toddler, “Robert will be fine,” she guided the toddler out of the living room.

“Look I’ll go help Marlon,” Victoria eyed Adam for him to follow her and when the young couple left it just left Aaron and Robert both in a state.

“I’m sorry,” Robert spoke first he hadn’t even noticed Lachlan left, that’s how dazed out he was.

“Robert I wouldn’t have done that to Lachlan had Ross not been acting all crazy! He’s only a kid do you really think I’d do that?” Aaron got off the chair and then made his way to the sofa then he sat down on the empty seat. Aaron got a reply he wasn’t expecting, the blonde man broke down and leant into Aaron, “Robert…it’s ok, Lachlan’s fine.”

“They had to do another examination, Chrissie’s statement that Ross was keen to keep him…they had to make sure nothing had happened whilst Ross took me out, oh god Aaron I’ve really messed up,” he had hot tears rolling down his face and Aaron had no idea how to react, “I’ve really messed up.”

Aaron was left to comfort the man who was breaking down in front of him, he had no idea how but he had no idea how.

“If you could’ve seen his face as they said they had to examine him again.”

**A/N: Another update :) I hope this is ok! Feel free to leave a comment :) Love to you all – Cassidy xxxx**


	8. A Happy Family Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of the break-in how is Robert dealing with the guilt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So sorry I haven't updated this in ages ahaha I've had other things going on, I hope this is ok 
> 
> Love  
> Cassidy   
> xxxx

 "Hey Lucky," Rebecca greeted her two-year-old nephew, as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes from tiredness, Lachlan turned back and found that Robert wasn’t behind him.

 “Robert?” he called but then he was distracted by Rebecca who was calling out to him, “Robert,” he turned around and then looked at his auntie, she held out her arms and Lachlan ran over to her and placed his small hands on her legs then looked up at her with his large blue eyes.

 “Are you ok?" Rebecca put her hands under his arms and lifted him up onto her lap, “you still tired?” she asked as he snuggled his head into her chest trying to find the same comfort his mother gave off. However, Rebecca’s heartbeat wasn’t the same as Chrissie’s and he tried again however it wasn’t the same again and he pulled his head away and looked up at his auntie, "Lucky what's wrong?" as she asked him concerned but his face crumbled and he pulled at his hair, “Woah no Lucky,” she released the grip he had on his hair and held his small hand for reassurance, "Lachlan? Hey cheer up sweetheart,” she pulled him into a hug and he burst out crying on her, “oh Lucky what is wrong with you?” she asked as her nephew continued to cry into her.

 "It's not you," Robert reassured as he walked into the kitchen with stuff from Lachlan's bedroom, he couldn’t help but notice the look on Rebecca’s face, "Chrissie's heartbeat he finds it comforting and both you and I don't have it. So he's trying to compensate but you're giving off a lot of anxiety and if your heartbeat is banging against your chest it's not exactly comforting.

 "Did you get Chrissie back to bed?" Rebecca asked as she rubbed Lachlan’s back comfortingly, “I heard her last night, it sounded quite…serious,” Rebecca felt Lachlan again snuggle into her but when he saw Robert walk closer to him he held out his arms for Robert to take.  

 “Alright darling,” Robert spoke comfortingly as he took Lachlan off Rebecca, Lachlan wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck then rested his little head on the man’s shoulder, “I can tell you’re going to be a barrel of laughs today,” he had sensed the moment Lachlan woke up that he was going to be nothing but tired and grumpy, then again Robert couldn’t blame the poor kid after what he saw it was a miracle got him off to sleep in the first place, “hey do you want a banana?” Robert asked and Lachlan hid his face, “Lucky come on you’ve got to eat something,” he tickled the toddler’s tummy and the little boy started to giggle, “come on, banana,” as Robert walked over to the counter he sat Lachlan away from the knife and chopping board, he did however have the toddler close enough to catch him quickly if he was to fall, “cheers for taking care of Lucky last night as well, you did a good job,” Robert didn’t take his eyes off the banana whilst he praised Rebecca and she cracked a smile.

 Rebecca had spent the best part of an hour going up and down the stairs in the middle of the night for her nephew, refilling a bottle with milk, homemade orange juice, then water and after a while it clicked to the aunt that he was using stalling techniques. Just as she thought she had got him settled he would sit up and Rebecca regretted giving him so much to drink as for an hour he was up and down needing the toilet. Rebecca began to get sick of constantly going in and out of the bathroom. She refused to keep him up any longer and with her patience wearing thin, she laid Lachlan his bed and gave him his toy monkey to cuddle. Rebecca attempted reading to him (but she couldn't do the sounds of The Gruffalo like Robert could), then she tried singing to him (although her voice was lovely, she couldn't sing twinkle, twinkle, little star like Robert could), she tried entertaining him with his monkey (but that just made him cry as that was something Lawrence did) as his cries echoed through the bedroom, Rebecca was about to give up all hope of sleeping when she found his dummy (she had an inkling they were trying to wean him off it) desperate times called for desperate measures and she hoped that Robert and Chrissie would understand that.

 "Oh by the way...we should've told you, we're trying to-"

 "Wean him off his you know what?" she raised an eyebrow and laughed when Robert put the knife down next to him, held spare arm out to catch his son should he fall and then he turned to face her, "I swear had I not been desperate I wouldn't have given it to him," she pleaded her case and hoped Robert would understand.

 "I'm not mad," Robert reassured her, "I heard him playing you up, I would've taken over but Chrissie was literally..." he trailed off as he tried to figure out how was best to word it, "did she ever do that when you two were kids?" Robert enquired as he opened up the window to cool it down some more.

 "There's a long timeline of years between us Robert, we never really kids together but yes...she did sleepwalk when she was sixteen and stressing out about GCSEs, then barely ate when she was taking A-Levels, and I don't even want to know what she did at uni," Rebecca was about to carry on when she was interrupted by a announcing presence cough.

 "If you've finished discussing my health can I have a word?" Chrissie was leant in the doorway with her head resting against wall, her arms were folded but she had bags under her eyes. Her frown turned into a smile when her son came running towards her, "Oh am I glad to see you," she picked him up under the arms and held him to her chest.

 "Mama," Lachlan snuggled into her and relaxed instantly, (Robert wasn't lying he really can tell the difference between heartbeats) Rebecca thought to herself, "Tired."

 "I know you are...I heard you were winding your auntie up though," she switched to cradling him and swayed him side to side, tapping his back as she did so, "Lucky you know you’re only to have milk before you go to sleep," she tried to sound serious but as he looked up at her with big eyes her heart didn't have it in her to tell him off properly, "Rebecca can I have a word?" she eyed for her sister to follow her out, Rebecca had a feeling she was in trouble, the blonde sister followed her brunette sister into the living room. Chrissie sat on the footrest with her son still cradled into her, Rebecca stayed standing up, "Next time you feel the need to expose my private struggles to my fiancé can you at least inform me? So I can maybe counter attack the story?" her blue eyes locked on her sister's, it was one thing they had in common they had their mother's eyes.

 "He asked me Chrissie I wasn't going to lie," Rebecca sat down next to her on the footstool and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry...your business not mine," Rebecca clasped her hands together and turned her attention to her nephew who was falling to sleep, "Why didn't he do that with me last night?"

 "He likes my heartbeat," Chrissie switched him to holding him over her shoulder he squeaked a little at first at being moved but Chrissie gently draw circles on his back with her hand to calm him down, "Dad's apparently awake, I phoned the hospital, we can go see him today."

 I don't want to go Chrissie," Rebecca admitted and Chrissie knew why (she had watched their mother die) and even though Chrissie did too her son gave her something to distract herself with, "Not when he's like this," Rebecca started to bite at her sleeve out of anxiety, "I can't see him lying there, I don't want to please don't make me go," Rebecca felt her sister pull her into a hug and she cried on her.

 "Let me take Lucky," Robert had walked in when he heard Rebecca's voice raise, concerned he took his step-son away so her sister could properly comfort her sister, "You deal with Rebecca."

 "Come here," Chrissie pushed her sister into her and cuddled her, "You don't need to go, I'm not going to force you ok," Chrissie held her sister's face in her hands, "You're not being forced to do anything."

 "It reminds me of mum," Rebecca cried and Chrissie leant her forehead on Rebecca's hair. 

* * *

"I know you're tired but please Lucky for me?" Robert pleaded with the toddler as he tried to get him to take the gel that he used for his teeth, “come on mate you want to stop having pain don’t you?” Robert had the cold gel on his little finger and Lachlan turned his head away, “Lucky you’ll thank me for this later,” he put his little finger in the toddler’s mouth and made sure that he had put the gel on the inflamed sore gums of Lachlan. It was mainly the shock but Lachlan carried on crying and made himself sick. Robert spent about ten minutes clearing up sick and trying to calm the toddler down, “how’s your gums now?” Robert asked as he paced backwards and forwards rattling his brain to try and calm the toddler down.

 “ _Lucky, Lucky, give me your answer true_ ,” Rebecca sang as she took her crying nephew off Robert who was startled by her voice, it had a nice tone to it, “ _I’m half crazy over the love of you_ ,” Rebecca sang as she swayed side to side holding her nephew in front of her, “ _it won’t be a stylish marriage,_ ” she leant down and Lachlan giggled as he started to go upside down, “ _I can’t afford a carriage_ ,” she slowly leant up right and saw the smile on the toddler’s face, “ _but you’ll look sweet upon a seat on a bicycle made for two_ ,” she made a smile and Lachlan put his hands on her face, “hey…I’m not that bad am I?” she leant down again and Lachlan burst into laughter, “am I really that bad you need to cover my face?”

 “How did you get him to smile?” Chrissie panicked when she didn’t hear crying anymore – not that she didn’t want him to be happy but she was shocked to find him smiling.

 “She started singing that’s what,” Robert answered and Rebecca smiled innocently, “we should keep you around purely for the fact he calms down at your voice.”

 “Yeah well the best people to sing to are babies and toddlers,” Rebecca cradled Lachlan in her arms and he tilted his head back, “ohh I can see how red your gums are buddy,” at that comment he put his thumb in his mouth to stop her from sticking her finger to put on gel or observe how bad they were.

* * *

Over the breakfast counter the three adults discussed that Robert should take Chrissie to see Lawrence, meanwhile Rebecca offered to babysit her nephew. So this left the mother to tell her sister about where everything was, the sisters entered his bedroom and Rebecca took how cute it was; yellow coloured walls with a strip of pale blue wallpaper running all around the four walls, he had starry themed curtains that cut off at the windowsill, chest of draws and a wardrobe. Of course he had a bookshelf full of books and toys, "Right everything you need is either in his bedroom or the bathroom," Chrissie explained as Rebecca nodded making mental notes, "Unless he's given multiple forms of drinks he's usually dry for at least two hours, however I have a slight feeling everything that has happened, it could be less. If his back teeth give him trouble use the Calpol and the Calgel...it really helps him, Sophie the Giraffe teether ring is in the freezer so it should be ready for him should he need it," Chrissie then walked over to his bed and sat down on top of the alphabet duvet cover, “If you go out at all please bring the monkey and when he has a nap keep the door open ajar so he can hear maybe the TV or something to show there's life in the house, don't let him unless you think it's needed give him the dummy I'm trying to wean him off it and it's only used really for situations like bonfire night or when he’s not well.”

 "I'd say seeing your grandad be carried out by two thugs, then seeing him having a heart attack is pretty traumatising," Rebecca however got a glare off Chrissie, Rebecca nearly glared back but she knew it was purely because of Chrissie feeling guilty. For not being able to protect Lucky like she should’ve done. So to avoid any argument she just shrugged it off and walked around his bedroom, "Anyway Chrissie we'll be fine, I just need to pack his backpack with essentials and then we'll be on our way to the village he'll be fine."

 "Are you sure?" Chrissie asked sounding quite sad and close to tears, "because he can come with us-"

 "Chrissie," Rebecca put her hands on her sister's shoulders and sighed, "Lucky will be fine with me...he's like my little best friend, we'll go into the village and then come back, have you got a jumper I could borrow?" she had stupidly not packed enough jumpers having underestimated the temperatures of winter up North England in Yorkshire, "I didn't think it would be this cold."

 "Oh so the email that I sent saying 'pack warm clothes' didn't give you an indication then?" Chrissie couldn't help but laugh, "Come on," she pushed her sister out the door and ruffled her hair.

* * *

“Dad?” Chrissie was shocked to find her father appearing in the hallway, quite out of breath but he nonetheless smiled when he saw his daughters, “wait…why are you out of the hospital?” she asked whilst entering into the hallway, Rebecca had taken Lachlan and put him on her hip, something she wasn’t used too as she was fairly light in weight and Lachlan was initially dead weight when being carried so she had to get to grips with holding a toddler and only having use of one hand whilst the other was wrapped around her nephew’s body to keep him steady.

 “Chrissie I’ll take him to the park…he’ll just want to climb all over dad,” Rebecca took her nephew upstairs and proceeded to get him ready for the day, he sat on his bed and waited to be dressed he changed to sitting crossed legged and started to fidget around, “right I think you’ll look super cute in this.”

 Rebecca clipped the braces over the long sleeved jumper that kept him warm whilst the denim dungarees was warm it didn’t have long sleeves and that was what worried Rebecca, she also pulled out his Polo Ralph Lauren blue quilted hood jacket, “how much?!” her eyes popped open wide as she saw the price tag had been left on, one hundred and nineteen pounds, “fair enough if your mummy has the money, arms ready?” she asked her nephew and he held them out wide, “good boy, now then baby boy shall we go put your shoes on and get you to the park?” the nephew and auntie made their way down the stairs again Lachlan ran into the passage way and started to pull on his wellie boots.

 “Roooooooobeeeeeert!” Lachlan sat down on the floor and waited for his step-dad to appear, “Robert….Robert….ROBERT!”

 “Lucky what’s with the calling?” Robert asked the two year-old who grinned when he saw him, “you’re going to be the park with Auntie Becky…what’s wrong?” Robert knelt down and Lachlan crawled over to him and then stood up demanding a hug, “listen you’re going to have a good day and Auntie Becky is going to look after you ok.”

 “No...I wa’ you dada,” Robert’s heart stopped when he saw the look on Rebecca’s face, “no…dada!” the toddler screamed when Robert went to put him down on the floor, “up,” he demanded but Robert had to say no, “UP! UP!”

 “Lachlan White what are you shouting about?” Chrissie came storming in after hearing the commotion and she found her son on the floor crying and his father figure rubbing his forehead, “Robert?” Chrissie put her hand on his back as she approached him to let him know she was there, “what’s happened?”

 “Does Donny know Lucky calls him dad?” Rebecca asked curiously as she watched her sister try to talk to her, “Chrissie…no matter what Donny has done, he’s Lachlan’s father.”

Chrissie bitterly laughed at that comment, Donny barley acknowledged the fact he had a child, he never acknowledged the pregnancy either. Chrissie felt truly grateful to Robert for what he had done for Lachlan and she would be more than happy to have Robert be the only father figure Lachlan needed, “Donny…be his father?” she laughed at that comment, “Biologically yes, Donny’s blood runs through Lucky’s body,” she watched as her son stood up and backed into Robert fearing the raised voices, “but a father? He hardly sees him, he doesn’t call, he claims to be working when he’s busy getting his cheap thrills with every single barmaid, and you’re sticking up for him?”

 “Does he know about that Cathy woman?” Rebecca missed the memo not to mention that name and when she did it prompted Lachlan to grab onto Robert’s hand, “about what she did to him?”

 “Yes…he does actually,” Robert picked up Lachlan and held him close to him as the toddler buried his head away, “but he could care less, I was there by the phone when we told him and if you go breathing down that idiot’s neck about this thing with Lucky and myself, then you’ll be ruining this little boy’s life. He has two families who love the bones off him, my family is no stranger to taking in people who aren’t there’s biologically. Diane is my step-mother but she loves Lachlan, Victoria’s my sister and she loves him to bits, what can Donny’s family offer? Nothing…Lucky’s got my family and he’s got your family, that’s all this kid needs. Can we trust you to not go blabbing to that idiot?”

 “Robert, Rebecca’s got it alright,” Chrissie held up her hand to stop him biting into her sister any further. Reluctantly Robert handed Lachlan back to Rebecca and Rebecca cuddled him still sickened by how someone could hurt her nephew like they did, “now if there’s any problems give me a ring.”

* * *

 Ten minutes later Chrissie and Robert sat down together at the dining table, “Chrissie, what if she blabs to him?” Robert took her hand and Chrissie squeezed it tight, “I can’t…I can’t lose him.”

 “Robert, Donny will have to fight me before he can even get his hands on Lachlan. You’re his dad, that’s all that matters, Donny just offered the sperm…you do all the hard work. Somehow I can’t see Donny going to pharmacies to buy stuff for teething, waking up to deal with nightmares, clearing up sick and changing nappies. I also can’t see Donny running in to save myself and Lucky from robbers,” Chrissie felt Robert’s grip tighten and she tilted her head gently, “you do everything Robert and we’re lucky to have you.”

 “You never told me Bex could sing by the way, she was really good when calming Lachlan down,” he changed the subject and Chrissie hid a smile and sat back in the chair, “why didn’t you tell me?”

 “Because it meant you would want me to sing and I can’t,” she answered and Robert raised an eyebrow, “I can’t sing Robert,” she knew what was coming next and she stood up to get away from his begging to hear her sing.

 “Yes you can I’ve heard you lots of times in the shower…especially when you sing Bette Davis Eyes,” he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, but deep down he still had that guilt feeling in his stomach, “so go on…sing or do I need to tickle you until you agree like I do with Lucky?”

 “ _And she'll tease you_  
She'll unease you  
All the better just to please you  
She's precocious, and she knows just  
What it takes to make a pro blush  
She got Greta Garbo's standoff sighs  
She's got Bette Davis eyes,” Chrissie sang and Robert looked impressed, “see I told you I can’t sing,” she turned away and Robert pulled her back, “what are you doing?” she asked as he leant in to kiss her.

 “You can sing and you’re a good mum,” he put his arms around Chrissie’s back and pulled her into him lifting her up slightly, Chrissie put her hands around his back and they swayed left and right smiling and laughing, “Rebecca’s naïve to even think that Donny deserves to use the word dad,” he felt Chrissie step down and she suddenly looked a lot shorter.

 “Yeah well speaking of dad’s, I’ve got to go check on mine,” she kissed him goodbye for now and then walked out of the kitchen, meanwhile Robert pulled out his phone and found a text from Rebecca.

  _Slight problem, how do you change a nappy? *see no evil monkey emoji* - Rebecca_

Robert held in a laugh as the vision of Rebecca panicking about what to do made him want to laugh. Then decided to go save his future sister-in-law, “Chrissie! I’m going to pop in and see Diane and Vic let them know we’re ok and that Lawrence is home,” he called and he waited for a reply, “no…ok then I’ll see you later,” he grabbed his jacket and keys before walking out of the door and into the driveway. 


	9. A Happy Family Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second follow up to the previous chapter just a bit of cute fluff before the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry I'm taking so long to update things I'm at college etc etc and it's taking up most of my time haha. So I hope this ok let me know what you think :P

Robert held the bathroom door open in The Woolpack and allowed Rebecca to walk out with her nephew, in Rebecca’s defence she’d have never handled that very well and it was a sight Robert never wanted to see again, “Thanks for saving me…I was kind of stuck there,” she put Lachlan on the ground and held onto his hand.

“Yeah well comes with the territory now, you meet someone with a kid you learn how to take care of them, shame Donny never got that memo,” Robert knelt down to Lachlan’s level and looked at him, he felt bad about rejecting his hug earlier but it was mainly because he was worried about Rebecca knowing Lachlan called him ‘dad’ and something triggered inside him and made him panic, “do you want that hug now?” he held his arms out but Lachlan stayed near his auntie, this worried Robert if this was because he rejected him due to earlier how was he supposed to come back from that? Robert needn’t have worried though eventually Lachlan let go of his auntie’s hand and ran over to run to Robert who grabbed him playfully and tickled his tummy. Giggles and squeals come out of the toddler’s mouth which made Rebecca’s heart swell up, she watched as Robert sat him on his knee and he tried to apologise, “listen I’m sorry about earlier ok,” he held the little boy close to him and stroked his hair, “am I forgiven?” Robert held out his little finger and Lachlan grasped his large finger with his hand, “good…now you Mr you’re off to the park and don’t be leaving anymore surprises ok,” he warned playfully as he put Lachlan back onto the ground but before left Robert’s side his father figure turned to him, “I’m going to be floating in and out so if there’s any problems call me, gimmie a kiss goodbye,” he kissed Lachlan on the cheek before leaving him, “Bex…don’t be afraid to tell him off either, if he does anything wrong you let him know ok.”

* * *

Rebecca and Lachlan finally made it to the park where he ran straight towards the roundabout, “hello you two,” Victoria came along grinning as she spotted Lachlan in the park with Rebecca, “I would’ve said hi earlier but you seemed a bit panicked, you get it sorted out?” Victoria waved to the little boy who was now staring at her taking her in properly, “you know me Lachlan it’s Victoria,” Lachlan ran towards Rebecca and wrapped his arms around her leg leaving Victoria extremely confused, then it clicked to her, “oh is this because of the break-in?” Victoria didn’t consider how much it would’ve affected Lachlan and now she was seeing the affect it had on the little boy. He fell the floor and demanded Rebecca pick him up.

“Auntie Bex,” he managed to get ‘Bex’ right but auntie was still a challenge, “Up,” he squeezed his fist in and out at the same time as he reached his arms up, “up…up,” his wide eyes started to water up.

“Alright Lucky it’s ok,” Rebecca lifted her nephew up and he wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. Once in the safety of Rebecca he unlinked his arms and turned his head to rest on his shoulder, he grasped a lock of her hair in one hand stroking it comfortingly, whilst the other hand he put his thumb in his mouth, “somebody’s very tired,” she said in a sing-song voice as she swayed side to side, it was then she remembered Victoria was still there, “he was up till late,” she pushed him up higher as he was slipping, “thing is I’m tempted to put him down for a nap,” she kissed his cheek and Lachlan looked at her with his tired eyes, “oh forget what your mummy says…you’re going to have something to eat, some milk and then nap time.”

“Come back to the pub, he can go for a nap there,” Victoria offered and Rebecca agreed she grabbed her stuff and then they made their way to the pub.

Rebecca walked in with her nephew attached to her still and she let the swing door close gently behind her, she smiled approaching the bar, “Oh somebody has tired eyes,” Alicia observed as she saw how tired the toddler looked, unsure of this lady was he hid his face away and Rebecca kissed his head.

Aaron was sat at the bar as Rebecca had walked in, he was texting Robert about what time they could meet but a wave of guilt washed over him once he saw how tired Lachlan was, “Tired, molar teething and he’s been traumatised by that break in,” Aaron heard Rebecca explain to Alicia, he saw on the blonde’s shoulder her nephew running his fingers through her hair, “and I don’t have my smiley nephew!”

* * *

Robert opened up the barn door and shut it behind him, “we got to be quick…Chrissie thinks I’ve popped into town to get lunch,” he walked towards Aaron with his hands in his pockets, “your text sounded important.”

“Damn right it is…don’t you feel guilty about Lachlan? I’ve just had to spend about half an hour listen to Rebecca go on about how you were a hero, then I had to watch Lachlan throw a tantrum because he wanted his daddy…you know the one who staged that break in?” Aaron paced backwards and forwards as he couldn’t get the image of Lachlan crying for Robert out of his head.

“What and you think this is easy for me? Watching Chrissie toss and turn all night? Hearing Lachlan play Rebecca up because he was avoiding going to sleep, hearing him cry and then seeing him this morning…he was so difficult but I knew it was my fault,” Robert did feel guilty about Lachlan, he loved that little boy to bits and the fact he had traumatised him made him feel sick, “he calls me daddy or dada, he trusts me…Chrissie trusts me, and I’ve done this,” he fell down onto the hay and Aaron sat next to him, “what do I do?”

“Be there…be there for Lachlan if anything, he wants you…he wasn’t crying out for Chrissie or Rebecca he was crying for you and how many people can you say have cried over you being gone?” Aaron’s little joke made Robert laugh, “go on…go back to Lachlan, I saw him last being hugged by Rebecca looking rather desperate.”

* * *

Robert entered the pub where he found his step-son still in tears, however he was being held by Victoria who had given Rebecca a break. As Victoria rubbed his back she swayed side to side, “thank god you’re here, you said you’d be floating in and out…so much for floating!” Victoria handed the crying toddler to Robert and went to change her top given it was covered in snot and drool and tears.

“Alright Lucky it’s alright I’m here,” Robert let him cling onto him and the toddler continued to cry, “I can tell that you are very tired,” he gently shifted him around to cradling him, “has he had a nap yet?” Robert asked Rebecca who was searching the bag for something to calm him down with.

“I tried to get him off but he went into complete meltdown…but he is absolutely knackered I don’t get why he’s fighting it,” she pulled out the toy monkey and passed it to Robert to give to Lachlan. The toddler was fighting his need for sleep by rubbing his eyes and pulling at his hair, “Lucky…don’t fight it.”

“You packed his bottle?” Robert asked as he kept on swaying side to side with the toddler weighing in his arms, Rebecca looked into the bag and then pulled out the 260ml bottle and passed it Robert, “take him back I’ll be about ten minutes max,” of course as expected Lachlan screamed so loud that Rebecca had to run outside and he caused him to make himself sick.

 _“My house in Budapest, my hidden treasure chest, golden grand piano, my beautiful Castillo, you, you, I’d leave it all,”_ Rebecca sang in a soothing voice to her teary nephew and he put his thumb back into his mouth and looked up at Rebecca with wide blue eyes, “ _Give me one good reason, why I should never make a change and baby if you hold me then all of this will go away,”_ she noticed her nephew was calming down and he was rubbing his index against the tip of his nose, “hey do you like that?” she smiled and Lachlan took his thumb out and he scrunched his nose up as he smiled, “oh you little cutie you’ve got that off me!” she giggled not realizing she was doing the same as Lachlan just did, “ok…what else can I sing for you? Oh I know, s _o honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are.”_

“Hey Stevie Nicks,” Robert had followed the familiar singing voice outside to the back, Rebecca had gained the nickname Stevie Nicks for her style and the fact it had been drilled into her since she took her first breath from her mother that Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks were who they should worship in life and that was it, “if you’ve quite finished performing for him I have a son to try and get to sleep.”

* * *

Robert walked back into The Woolpack with Rebecca, Lachlan was asleep with his head on his shoulder, “hey,” Chrissie smiled as she saw her fiancé, son and sister, “hey baby boy how are you?” she touched his back and the toddler squeaked but then went back to sleep.

“He’s not had a good morning,” Robert whispered as he rubbed the little boy’s back comfortingly, Rebecca was sat the bar nursing a glass of wine trying to recover from the morning’s events, “he’s been asleep for an hour and I can’t feel my shoulder.”

“Give him here pet I’ll take him upstairs,” Diane approached Robert who was reluctant to hand him over, “Robert he’ll be fine with me,” she knew he was nervous to hand him over due to his tantrum earlier. Though the silence of the toddler didn’t last very long, Lachlan woke up and Robert rubbed his forehead.

“Mama,” Lachlan burst into tears as he reached for his mother, Chrissie took her son and cradled him to her chest, “I don’t wanna go to sleep.”

“I know,” Chrissie swayed him side to side and he grasped onto her hair for comfort, “ohh why’s my baby so grumpy? Were you good for your Auntie Rebecca?”

“No,” Rebecca laughed through her wine and Chrissie glared over at her, “sorry I’m knackered, Lucky kept me up he’s been grumpy and teary, he only fell asleep because Robert gave him warm milk,” Lachlan playing with his mum’s hair and slowly rubbing his eyes made her heart swell.

“That burglary has really shaken him up,” Diane touched his head gently but Lachlan pulled away and hid his face away into his mum’s chest, Robert looked at Lachlan and felt his stomach twist with guilt.

“Where’s Robert?” Lachlan asked and he tilted his head back to find his father figure, “daddy,” he said as he reached out his arms and Robert smiled before taking him to hold him upside down, Lachlan giggled and Robert tickled his stomach, “tickles…tickles.”

“I know it tickles that’s why I’m doing it,” Robert teased as Lachlan wriggled about to try and escape, Robert flipped him over the right way and Lachlan giggled at him, “you know I love you don’t you?” Robert pulled him into a hug, “and I promise you I’ll keep you safe ok.”

“I love you,” Lachlan whispered and Robert kissed him on the forehead he really did love the little boy and had never felt this much guilt before, he felt guilty about not knowing what Cathy was doing but the fact he actually caused this problem by staging a break in, “twinkle, twinkle,” Lachlan open and closed his hands to indicate he wanted a song, “twinkle, twinkle,” he leant his head back and giggled, “twinkle, twinkle.”

Robert feared embarrassment as he looked around and saw that Ross Barton was having a pint, how was Ross supposed to “fear” him if he was caught singing a child’s nursery rhyme. Though he saw the look in Lachlan’s eyes and looked around, “what about Auntie Rebecca she has a really nice voice!” Robert turned to blonde who downed the rest of her wine, “she’ll sing it for you.”

“No…yooooou,” Lachlan gently poked Robert in the chest and Robert groaned internally, “you do it!”

“Help me,” Robert mouthed to Rebecca, she had a good voice and if it meant her nephew smile then she was willing to do anything, “ _twinkle, twinkle, little star how I wonder what you are,”_ Rebecca did the actions as Robert sang.

“ _Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky,”_ Rebecca sang, the pub hadn’t expected her to sound so nice, her voice was calming and tranquil,

“ _Twinkle, twinkle, little star how I wonder what you are,”_ Robert ended he felt his cheeks grow hot as he flushed bright red with embarrassment, “right that’s all you’re getting for now,” he put Lachlan back onto the floor and took his hand, “how’s your dad?” Robert asked Chrissie who rubbed her hands down her face, “driving you crazy?”

“He’s trying to make up for being so horrible to you,” Chrissie felt Robert put his arms around her and he kissed her neck, Lachlan walked over to Rebecca and tapped on her leg the blonde looked down at her nephew.

“Hello Fluffhead do you want to be picked up?” she asked with a smile on her face and Lachlan read his little arms up, “alright,” Rebecca finished her glass of wine then proceeded to get off the stool and picked him up, “shall we see what games Auntie Becky has on her phone?” Rebecca walked over to the sofa seats and sat down, “right…I think I have oh look, I have Candy Crush Saga!” Lachlan’s face lit up and she clicked on the game, “hopefully this might calm you down,” she started to play and Lachlan rubbed his eyes.

“Rebecca’s worked her magic,” Chrissie observed and she looked up at Robert, “I love you and thank you for being our hero,” Chrissie smiled and Robert had to stop himself from grimacing as his stomach twisted with guilt. Aaron walked into the pub and saw Chrissie and Robert, he felt his stomach twist with both guilt and anger – how was Robert able to be so calm and collected? He saw Lachlan with Rebecca, “right shall we get back and maybe get Lucky down for a nap? I want him to try and catch up on sleep.”

“Won’t that make him not sleep tonight?” Robert asked, “look why don’t we take him back to the park? Rebecca can adult-sit your dad, besides Lucky needs some mum and dad time,” Robert kissed her on the lips and Chrissie hugged him, “and that means I get to spend some time with you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Laura, Jess and Maisie for reading this it means a lot you guys :) xx


	10. A Happy Family Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Andy's stag do, what's Robert going to do? Is Lachlan going to change his attitude or is Robert not cut out to show he can be a responsible adult and not injure his brother?

Home Farm was fully decorated with tinsel, Christmas lights, cards, ornaments and various other Christmassy type decorations. Chrissie and Rebecca were stood hands both in their jean pockets looking at the tree, “where shall we put mum’s bauble?” Chrissie asked her younger sister who was thinking the same thing, it was a bauble that Chrissie and Rebecca had made after she died. It had around it blending in photos of her, if you were a blind eye anyone would think it was Chrissie on there, she had her mum’s facial features, eyes and nose the only thing they didn't share was dimples – Ellen’s smile was lit up by the two holes in her cheeks.

Rebecca was about to answer when the monitor flashed and cries of the toddler who had woken up filled the living room, “want mummy,” they heard and the two sister’s shared looks of adoration, “mummy,” he cried. Chrissie was about to go get him when Robert’s voice broke through, “well you've slept a long time,” Chrissie couldn't help but laugh, “why you crying? You’re supposed to me full of energy, afternoon naps are supposed to make you happier.” “I want mummy,” there was sounds of movement and the door opening.

“Lucky wait,” Robert took hold of the toddler’s hand as he made his way to the stairs, “what have I said about going near the stairs without an adult?”

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Lachlan let go of Robert's hand and ran to his mother, “Hey,” Chrissie lifted him up from under the arms and then held him on her hip, “how are you?” she asked as she brushed hair out of his eyes, Lachlan cuddled into his mum and Chrissie squeezed him tight, “Lucky do you want to put the special bauble on the three?” Chrissie asked her son as she took it from her sister, “who's that on there?” she asked and the toddler’s face lit up.

“Nana,” he replied Lawrence had entered the living room and smiled tentatively, “your mummy,” he said to his mother and then turned to Rebecca, “your mummy,” they had kept the memory of Ellen alive purely so Lachlan grew up knowing who she was and how much she would've loved being around to see him grow up, “my nana,” he leant into his mother and Chrissie kissed him on the cheek.

“Where do you want to put it?” Rebecca asked and the toddler stared at the tree poking his tongue out, “such a big decision there's too many spaces!” Rebecca laughed as the concentration on his face was very intense, “I'm hoping that's a concentration face.”

“Don't worry it is,” Chrissie reassured her sister and Rebecca then went to her bag and pulled out her phone, “where do you want it?” she asked him and Lachlan pointed to near the shiny red bauble that was underneath a robin, “good choice, right you need to be extra careful ok,” Chrissie warned him and she felt her stomach twist when he placed it on the tree she had visions of it falling but surprisingly he was very careful and knew how far back to put it, “good boy!” she kissed him on the cheek and the toddler clapped his hands and giggled, “right you need a quick snack  and then a bath.”

Robert presented a Fireman Sam plate with toast and jam squares in front of the toddler who looked up at him with a smile, “what's that smile for?” Robert asked and Lachlan pushed himself up on the booster seat and kissed Robert on the cheek, “what was that for?” he asked as he then put beside the plastic plate Lachlan's blue and patterned 160ml bottle filled with water next to him.

“Love your daddy,” Lachlan sat back down and picked up his bottle with water and sat back twirling his hair, Robert ruffled his hair and then walked over to the counter and finished pouring granola with fruit and plain Greek yoghurt into a bowl, “daddy,” Lachlan called and he pointed to the seat next to him, “g’andad!” Lachlan slid himself off the seat, crawled under the table and ran to his grandad, “up,” he lifted his arms up and the older man knelt down and picked his grandson up, “I got toast!”

“I see, now are you going to eat it?” Lawrence asked and the two year-old nodded, “go on then,” he placed him back down into the booster seat and then sat on the spare chair to his right, “it’s Andy’s stag tonight isn’t it?”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Robert asked annoyed was Lawrence trying to wind him up? Lachlan sensed the tension and looked between Robert and Grandad, “Lucky eat your toast.”

“Shouting,” he said through eating his toast and Robert looked at Lawrence signalling him to stop yelling, “where my mama?” Lachlan asked he wasn’t liking the tension between Robert and Lawrence it caused him to feel scared, “where mama?” he asked his face looking distressed, Chrissie was walking by when she heard the fear in her son’s voice, “mama!” he screamed.

“Lucky what’s the matter?” Chrissie asked her son who was trying to get out of booster seat, she lifted him up and balanced him on her hip, “oh dear what’s happened?”

“Daddy, G’andad loud,” Lachlan’s voice broke through the tears and Chrissie looked at her fiancé and dad for an answer, “want you,” Lachlan played with his mum’s hair and leant his head on her shoulder.

“Will you eat your snack if you’re with mummy?” Chrissie asked hoping to get him to finish it as he hadn’t eaten much all day, Lachlan sniffled and nodded, “alright then let’s finish off this toast,” she swapped the chair that had his booster seat with the seat next to it and then put her son on her lap, “try this for mummy,” she gave him another square and the toddler took it then leant back into his mum, “does anyone want to tell me what’s going on?”

* * *

“Lucky alright?” Robert asked as he came into the living room where Chrissie was sat with Rebecca, Lachlan looked up at him before turning his eyes the other way, “oi monkey don’t ignore me,” he laughed and knelt down to his level, “come on mate I’m sorry…we’re ok now grandad and I see I’m happy,” Robert smiled and Lachlan broke into a laugh, “what you laughing at?”

“You!” he pointed to Robert still laughing at him, Robert lifted him up and held him upside down, the giggles coming from him made Robert’s mood lift up, Lachlan attempted to flip over but Robert caught him.

“Am I that funny that you have to laugh at me?” Robert held him up high and Lachlan’s giggles grew louder, “do I have a funny face?”

“No….down,” Lachlan replied and Robert made a face before dropping him down but he still had a firm grip on him, “silly daddy.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you earlier,” Robert pulled Lachlan into a hug and the two year-old hugged him back, “how about we go see Andy at his stag do?”

“Is that a good idea?” Chrissie and Rebecca asked together in unison, “up to you but should you really go there?” Chrissie added, “and taking Lucky?”

“He’ll love it anyway won’t be for long I’ll just make myself known and be off,” Robert put Lachlan back onto the ground and he kept hold of his hand, “you want to go don’t you mate?” Robert asked and Lachlan looked up at him, “you want to see Auntie Vic don’t you?”

“YEAH!” his shout rang through all the grownups ears, “Vitoria!”

“Gives us an evening then Chrissie,” Rebecca and Chrissie were determined to wrap Lachlan’s presents, they hadn’t had enough time the past few days and finally being able to wrap was a worry off their list, “to urmm you know…wrap a certain somebody’s gifts.”

“Good point,” Chrissie high fived her sister and then laughed, “if he gets all teary though Robert as he’s not eaten much, he can have dinner at the pub, but if he doesn’t want anything try and get him to have milk, I spoke to Lachlan’s visitor and she seems to think it’s because of his two year molars coming through, but she doesn’t want us to give into him having milk all the time but if he has a good day we need to make sure he gets what he needs.”

“You’re having lots of trouble with those molars aren’t you Fluffhead?” Rebecca asked her nephew and he backed into Robert giggling, “ohh Robert what time you going?”

“It’s not until six,” Robert answered and Rebecca’s face lit up, “why?”

“I want some photos of Lucky I haven’t actually gotten any proper ones yet,” Rebecca got off the sofa and ran over to her nephew and made him jump playfully by grabbing him around the sides but he didn’t find it funny, “oh no, oh Lucky,” Rebecca saw how frantic he looked his big blue eyes started to swim with tears, “I’m sorry,” she pulled him into a hug and he cried on her, “oh dear I’m sorry,” she lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek, “come on smile for auntie Becky,” she begged, “Everybody wants you – everybody wants your love, I’d just like to make you mine all mine, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, baby give it up, give it up, baby give it up,” she sang and Lachlan pulled his head back laughing, “everybody sees you – everybody looks and stares, I’d just like to make you mine all mine!” she sang and Lachlan dried his eyes before laughing again, “do you like that? I sang that to you when you were a tiny baby!” she explained and Lachlan smiled scrunching his nose up, “am I forgiven now?”

“I’d say so,” Chrissie got off the sofa and walked over to her son, “I think I was so desperate for him to sleep once when he was a baby I started singing the theme song to Touched by An Angel,” she smiled fondly remembering that was a programme her mother got into and she would hear her whilst she potted around the kitchen.

“Is that the one that goes ‘walk with you till the sun don’t even shine, walk with you every time I’ll tell you I’ll walk with you’?” Rebecca asked and Chrissie nodded with a smile, “did it work?”

“Yes, now go on it’ll be six before you know it and Robert’s taking him with him,” Chrissie then walked over to Robert, “and I have a very special Christmas present to wrap for you but you have to wait,” she kissed him on the lips and Robert pulled her into a hug, “love you.”

“I love you too we’ve still got three hours before I need to go, how about we make ourselves busy whilst Rebecca has Lucky for a while?” Robert had that twinkle in his eyes and Chrissie broke into a smile.

* * *

Robert and Lachlan about six o’clock arrived into the pub Lachlan looked around and saw there were people dressed up and the smell of alcohol in the air, “Vitoria!” Lachlan saw Victoria and his step-auntie knelt down and hugged him, “Vitoria!” he kissed her on the cheek, “I put nana’s ball-ball on twee,” he smiled to Victoria and she lifted him up.

“Chrissie and Rebecca are keeping their mother’s memory alive,” Robert explained to Victoria who was puzzled by who Lachlan meant, “so they created after she died this bauble and it’s got pictures of her on it.”

“You ever thought about doing that with dad and mum?” Victoria asked and Robert turned his head awkwardly, “Robert Lachlan deserves to know who they are.”

“Why? Just like Lachlan’s real dad he didn’t love me, not as much as his precious adopted son,” Robert looked at Andy and all he felt was anger and resentment.

“You love Lachlan just like a dad would I can see it in your eyes Robert,” Victoria leant her head against Lachlan’s and the two year-old smiled at the man he called ‘dad’, “why don’t we go say hi to Adam and Aaron?” Victoria asked Lachlan and he smiled, “come on then you let’s go see the two snowmen or ski men or whatever they are,” Victoria snuck up behind Adam and tapped him on the back, “hello you two you, mind if we join you?”

“You alright mate?” Adam tickled the toddler under the chin and Lachlan giggled, “Robert here then?” Adam asked he was wanting to talk to him about the investment in the business Adam and Aaron had planned.

“Yes and saying that Andy’s due to make his debut appearance hold Lachlan for me,” Victoria gave Adam the toddler and she dashed behind the bar.

“Oh wow,” Robert struggled to keep his face straight. He looked over at Lachlan and saw that he was with Adam and then him and Aaron caught each other’s looks, Aaron had told him he wanted nothing from him the day before but Adam was all for having their investment.

“You see this is what happens when you let your little sister organise your stag do,” Pete joked and James then joined in.

“Well at least,” he pretended to juggle fake boobs, “he’s got the chest right,” James along with Pete and Finn laughed.

“Can someone please just get me drunk?” Andy begged his face then dropped when Robert approached him at the bar.

“What are you wearing? I’ve seen Chrissie put Lucky in some outfits but…this…” Robert saw the look on Andy’s face he looked less than pleased to see him, “I’ve not come to crash, I’ve come to say…well all the best for tomorrow.”

Victoria was looking over at her brothers hoping they were sharing a moment rather than creating a scene, “look I know you probably can’t stay long but why don’t I buy you a pint?” Andy offered and Robert shook his head.

“Bernice,” Robert called over his to the woman who was heartbroken over Andy marrying Katie, “next few rounds are on me, Chrissie and Rebecca are wrapping Lucky’s presents and they don’t want him to see and I am not being around when they get to the third or fourth and Chrissie’s back starts to hurt and Rebecca’s knees go funny those two are like old women before their time but that’s what you get when you get your daughter’s into dance classes all their joints start to go.”

Adam’s arms had gotten tired and he sat down next to Aaron on the comfy chairs. With Lachlan on his lap he playfully swayed side to side, “right you shall I sing you a song whilst your auntie keeps staring at your daddy and your uncle?” Adam asked and Lachlan nodded showing him a full set of white showing teeth, “don’t you laugh ok I can’t remember much, ‘Ali bali, ali bali bee,  
Sitting on your daddy's knee,   
Waiting for a wee bobbie,   
To buy some Cooter`s candy,’ Adam moved his knee up and down causing Lachlan to laugh, “do you like that then?” the toddler nodded giggling.  


“Look at wee Lachlan,   
he`s looking awfully thin,   
A bag of bones covered in skin,   
Soon he`ll be getting a wee double chin,   
For sucking Cooter`s candy,” Adam continued and Lachlan clapped his hands, “you like this don’t you mate?”

“Awon…you not see daddy ‘more,” Lachlan looked at Aaron with his big eyes and took him in, Robert then walked away from the bar to get Lachlan back as he had been left with Adam and Aaron for quite a while, “daddy,” he lifted his arms up and Robert took him off Adam and held him tight, tighter than he had before. As him and Andy had just spoken about Jack and whatever his feelings were he had let them be known and that led to Andy storming off and Robert wanting to have Lucky back, “I want milk,” he said to Robert who had hoped to give him something else but he wasn’t going to argue, “daddy milk.”

“Thanks for looking after him,” Robert said to Aaron and Adam they waved it off and got back to talking about what they could do if they got an investment, “Vic not now,” Robert felt her approach him and he didn’t want to hear it, “seriously I just want to get Lachlan home now ok.”

“Do you know what Robert you go and have your perfect Christmas with Lachlan, Chrissie, Rebecca and Lawrence and don’t bother coming tomorrow,” Victoria left her brother too it and went upstairs to try and sober up.

* * *

Andy was stood by Jack’s grave not realising Robert coming over to him holding Lachlan’s hand, “bit late to ask for his blessing,” it was so cold outside that Robert’s breath was able to see in the cold.

“Shouldn’t you get home? It’s freezing outside and he’ll catch a chill,” Andy saw that Lachlan was shivering even with a coat over him, “you cold mate?” Andy asked hoping Lachlan answering might get Robert to leave.

“Don’t you dare talk to him,” Robert snarled but he then looked down at the toddler and saw his nose was red and his cheeks were flushed he saw his eyes were heavy, “oh you’re tired,” Robert lifted him up and the toddler rubbed his eyes, “just be lucky I had him with me tonight, but I hope you can live with the fact your kids will never meet their grandmother,” Robert left Andy standing in the graveyard with that comment swimming around his head.

* * *

Robert shut the front door and put his finger to his mouth signalling not to wake Lachlan up, “good evening?” Chrissie asked and Robert didn’t know how to answer, “not how you wanted?” Chrissie carefully took Lachlan off Robert, “did he eat anything?”

“No…he just wanted milk,” Robert was distracted, distracted by everything that had happened tonight, “Chrissie can I take him to bed please?” Robert asked like he did the first time he got know Lachlan.

“Robert are you ok?” Chrissie asked she knew something wasn’t with him and she put it down to the alcohol, “of course you can put him to bed but what’s wrong?” she asked concerned and Robert took Lachlan back who was now awake again, “Lucky it’s ok.”

* * *

Robert laid Lachlan down in his bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin the toddler looked at him with his heavy eyes, “daddy why you c’ying?” Lachlan asked as Robert switched the main light off which was by his bed and kept the projector on, Robert then knew that Lachlan was going to keep asking and he decided to stroke his hair to get him off to sleep, the toddler turned over and he kept hold of his toy monkey.

“Night, night mate,” he leant down and kissed him on the head, “and just know that whatever anyone says about me, I do love you and that one day I’ll tell you about your grandparents Lucky, just not right now,” he pulled the blanket over Lachlan and then switched the projecting lights to stars, “I’ll see you in the morning,” he shut the door and jumped when Chrissie came out of their bedroom, “god you scared me,” he clutched his chest as the shock wore off.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Chrissie asked as she opened up her son’s bedroom door and checked on him, he was sound asleep moved again with his toy monkey covering the top of his head, he had his dummy to sleep with as Chrissie had decided her son was not ready to give it up yet and given everything he had been through she decided that was the least of her worries, “he’s sound asleep whatever you do it works,” Chrissie saw a small smile appear on Robert’s face, “how about we have a coffee and talk? Rebecca’s knee is playing up it’s really bad, I swear we were never made for the performing arts but it kept us busy,” Chrissie shut her son’s door properly and then led her and Robert downstairs into the kitchen, “my back’s bad but my apparently that’s what you get for having a child. Anyway are we going to the wedding tomorrow? If so I’m not sure to bring Lucky or not.”

“We’ll see tomorrow,” Robert kissed her on the forehead, “tea or coffee?” Robert offered.

**A/N: YAY FOR AN UPDATE MY GOD SORRY IT’S TAKEN SO LONG! I’ve been busy with life; this will lead onto wedding 25.12.14 so sorry it’s taken so long to update!**


	11. A Happy Family Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day in the village, it's Andy and Katie's wedding, Lachlan's talking to himself a lot more and woken the whole family up, but too much is going well what's about to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! Hope this is cute enough I realised I hadn't actually added any Aaron and Robert in when I was writing this so it took me a while to write it out. 
> 
> Just a guidance 
> 
> Fwided = Found  
> Anges = Angels 
> 
> Long story I got the Nativity narrated to by a two year old the other week like Lachlan does on here so that's where this idea came from :')

Chrissie and Robert woke up around five am to the sound of someone opening the door and giggling as he made his way up onto the bed, “Morning gorgeous boy,” Chrissie opened up her eyes and her son crawled up the bed and slid under the duvet snuggling into his mum as he did do, “oh so you want mummy now do you?” Chrissie saw his eyes were still fairly glassy from tiredness and although Robert was awake Lachlan still wanted to be with her, “you sleepy still?” she asked in a whisper as she stroked his hair and Lachlan nodded his eyes shutting again, “go and give daddy a cuddle,” she whispered and the two year-old shuffled over to the blonde man he called ‘daddy’.

Robert waited until Lachlan was fairly close to him before putting his arms around him in a tight squeeze, “good morning,” Robert looked up at Chrissie, “what time is it?”

“Five in the morning somebody is excited to see if Santa came,” Chrissie tickled her son and he squealed with laughter, “shall we go see what has got you?” she asked and Lachlan’s eyes grew wide, he wiggled out of Robert’s grip and stood up with his arms up to he picked up, “come on then,” he lifted her son up and took her dressing gown with her, Robert sighed heavily before getting out of bed himself.

* * *

Rebecca and Lawrence and Chrissie were stood yawning as they waited for the kettle to boil what they needed was coffee, strong coffee, Lachlan had his usual water in the morning flavoured with organic strawberries, “I thought he’d at least sleep in still,” Chrissie said through a yawn as Lachlan was bouncing up and down on Robert’s lap pointing to the tree with presents under, “so tired.”

“Pwesents daddy! San-TA,” he looked at his dad with pure excitement and Robert used his excitement to take his mind of Andy getting married to Katie, “nana ball-ball on twee, mummy and Auntie Bex mummy.”

“It’s exciting isn't it?” Robert wrapped his arms around him and Lachlan who had taken his dummy out to talk out it back in to lay down into Robert, “you've got presents to open mate, no sleep until later,” he slid him off him and held onto his hand.

“Lucky shall we go see what Santa got you!” Rebecca got off the seat she was sat on and took her nephew off Robert and they ran into the living room, landing on their knees each though Lachlan’s was more of a skid Rebecca went down much more carefully, “oh Grandad Santa has been!” she played along and Lachlan gently sat himself down on Rebecca’s lap, “and why are your mummy and daddy taking ever so long?”

“We’re coming,” Lawrence called as he could tell deep down Rebecca was excited but she did well with masking her excitement with her nephew's.

“Wow look at all these,” Chrissie looked at her sister and then at her dad and Robert, “how much did we buy?” she asked in a whisper as the pile of presents was much bigger than she thought, “oh god there's so many!”

* * *

About an hour later Lachlan had finished opening all his and he was busy with his Grandad putting together a wooden train set that obviously in between Robert, Chrissie, Lawrence and Rebecca they all had the same idea as he got extra parts to the set all that would keep him going for hours, he had also gotten various clothes from his great auntie who had been known to spoil her family rotten, and wasn't stopping when it came to Lachlan.

Lawrence had also got him Playdough and Robert had bought extra sets to go with it, so it was something to do when it was a quiet day.

Chrissie was more into getting him imagination type stuff so she had got him a wooden indoor/outdoor play house, a play kitchen that came with a pull open oven door, turn on and off taps that made the noises, cupboards and a clock (something she was trying to get him to learn but at two his concept of time was still quite limited), it came with a back so it could hold utensils like a spatula, whisk and a wooden spoon and another imaginative play present to try and get him to express himself was a play mat where you filled the pen up with water and it left no stains on clothes or carpet and only worked on the mat, you could change colours with the pens but she thought it could be a good way for him to express his emotions, Rebecca had been a bit more free spirited and got him paint sets (non-toxic of course) stamps that he could dip in paint, paint brushes and a flip-chart pad to paint on along with an apron, and he had also been given small things from Diane and Victoria  teddies that were currently being switched around to who's was the favourite – Victoria’s was a chef bear as he liked to go back in with her into the kitchen and Diane’s was a soft toy fleece elephant that he was currently hugging as the favourite.

“Lucky come over here for a second,” Rebecca called her nephew over and he smiled before running over to her, “can you smile for me?” she asked as she popped Snapchat up and waited for the two year-old to at least try and smile, “come on where's that nose scrunch gone?” Rebecca asked and Lachlan giggled and to not miss that moment Bex took the picture, “thank you,” _Family resemblance NOSE SCRUNCH!_ She sent it to her friends on Snapchat.

“Speaking of which should probably get a photo to send to our auntie,” Chrissie suddenly remembered the thought of not sending one, it terrified her, so she organised a photo for at least the whole family to be in used on a proper camera Chrissie made sure she was able to slide in and she set the timer to ten seconds, “Lucky look at the camera sweetie,” he was sat on Robert and was more fascinated by the softness of his toy elephant than the camera but he heard a beep and looked up giggling, “how’s that?” she asked her dad who was closest to the camera, “close enough?”

* * *

It was a very difference atmosphere in Home Farm, after opening presents and allowing Lachlan to play with some of his new toys he had a three-hour nap and was recharged, “mama,” Lachlan called over to his mum who was having breakfast and he himself had breakfast but the toddler was distracted by his idea, “mama…I…mama,” Lachlan lost his train of thought and cuddled his new toys, “mama…I make buns.”

“You want to make muffins baby?” Chrissie asked and her son nodded, “what for sweetie?” Chrissie asked and as her son thought Robert’s brain started to plan something.

“Ohhh I know what you mean Lucky,” Robert interrupted and Chrissie looked up at him, “him and Victoria made some muffins for the church last week, so I think he wants to do that again.”

“Vitoria, ‘iane, Doug, Awon, Adam, Tas,” Lachlan leant forward against the table with a smile on his face, “Ma…Mar…Marlon,” he finally said got it out, “and…Caaaain,” he started naming people who even the adults were shocked he remembered their names, “Hawiet with anges they fwied the baby,” Lachlan started going off on a tangent about the nativity and Chrissie looked amused, “Asley with sticker.”

“Lachlan mate do you mean they found the baby?” Robert asked whilst trying to hold in a laugh, they had been to the Nativity performed in the church and he hadn’t stopped talking about it since, Ashley had given out stickers to the kids.

“Fwied the baby and the anges, Asley sticker!”

“Well there's a new nativity, the angels fried the poor baby Jesus,” Rebecca sipped at her second coffee, “what's it he calls the angels?”

“Anges and they fwied the baby,” Lachlan muttered to himself and Rebecca looked at Robert with an amused look on her face, “Hawiet and Asley.”

“Is he trying to say he wants to make muffins for basically nearly the whole Dingle family and Harriet and Ashley?” Rebecca asked Chrissie who had learnt how to speak ‘Lachlan’.

“Moiwa...naninals,” Lachlan giggled and even Lawrence was amazed at how much he took in from his daily life, then again he had known his daughter’s to be in bed talking to themselves when they were about this age and finding their voices and it got to the point where Lawrence found himself and Ellen found herself kept awake by their talking, “Andeee and Katieee the horsies!”

“So we've got from what I've gathered in his toddler brain that he wants to bake for Victoria; Adam, Andy, Katie, Moira, Harriet, Ashley, Marlon, Chas, Diane, Doug and Cain,” Rebecca explained and Lachlan looked up at her and nodded, “I’m happy to cook with him.”

“Anges and they fwied the baby,” Lachlan carried on talking and the adults all looked at each other rather amused.

* * *

 

Robert was checking through his phone on the sofa, Lachlan was upstairs getting dressed with Chrissie, Rebecca and Lawrence were getting the kitchen ready for baking. There was the news on in the background when his phone vibrated and a message from Aaron on his screen:

_Meet me outside I need a word with you – Aaron_

_Are you outside? – Robert_

_Yeah – Aaron._

Robert closed the front door and pulled his hood up as he stepped into the rain, “how am I supposed to explain this? It’s Christmas Day,” Robert closed the door and pulled his hood down looking at Aaron with a smile on his face.

“Come up with whatever excuse you can think of,” Aaron didn’t look at Robert, a few weeks ago Robert went with Aaron to a bar and when he discovered it was a bar where gay men went he freaked out, they had since their brief encounter nearly leading to something more had Lachlan not been asleep on the sofa and had Chrissie not come looking for him since then Aaron and Robert had been awkward around each other and what was meant to be friendly drink turned into them being off with each other now in the car Robert decided to try and make conversation.

“I suppose Adam’s told you about my investment?” Robert asked and Aaron nodded the rain pounding against the car roof, windscreen and other windows.

“Yeah he has,” Aaron didn’t sound welcoming at all and Robert sensed it, “and we don’t want it so I need you tell him we’re not interested anymore.”

“Is this because I didn’t like your gay bar?” Robert asked with a complete change of mood, Aaron sat back in the driver’s seat and turned his head to face Robert, “then what is it then?”

“You’re making your little sister’s life a misery, she’s cried all morning, she hates that you and Andy can’t see eye to eye, Andy told her about the confrontation you two had at Jack’s grave, you had your kid with you Robert do you want him to grow up hating Andy? I care about Vic.”

“And I don’t?” Robert asked offended.

“You don’t act like it.”

“I have my reasons ok, we’re not like your family tight knit- “

“And you think my family is squeaky clean? You had your reasons ten years ago but now it’s just hurting Vic, if you love your sister Robert you’d stop acting like a petty who can’t get his own way- “

“No hang on what’s Victoria actually said to you?!” Robert asked as he started to question what his family had been saying about him, “I care about Victoria alright, she’s my sister.”

“Then grow up Robert, I don’t want to be around someone who treats their family like you’ve treated Vic and Andy, I don’t want your money either now get out of my sight,” Aaron started his car engine and waited for Robert to leave. Once the blonde man was gone he drove off, leaving Robert to think about what to do.

Robert appeared back into the house and Lachlan ran over to him now dressed in the dungarees and Christmas jumper his great aunt had got him, there was the smell of baking and he knelt down to Lachlan’s level and hugged him, “well don’t you look fancy?” Robert observed the toddler who also had smart shoes on, “when those muffins are done shall we go visit Vic and say hello?” Robert asked and Lachlan grinned with excitement. 

* * *

The time of Andy and Katie’s wedding was approaching and Robert had used Lachlan’s muffins as a way to get back into Victoria’s good books, if he knew one thing, it was that Victoria couldn't say no to Lachlan. So with cellophane bags filled with the large muffin and tagged with names Rebecca had offered to go along, so the future in-laws walked upstairs where Victoria was getting ready, “Auntie Bex,” Lachlan’s little echoed through the landing, “daddy,” he then looked at Robert.

“Hey Lucky what are you going to say to Diane and Victoria when you see them?” Rebecca asked her nephew and he turned his head to Rebecca and stared up at her, “what do we say when someone gives you something?”

“Thankoo,” he answered with a smile on his face and Rebecca knelt down and sorted his hair out, “nooo,” he whined and backed into Robert, “mama do it,” he put his hands on top of his head protectively glaring at his auntie, “only mama!” but his anger was then forgotten as Victoria stepped out with a smile on her face, “Vitoria!” he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she knelt down to his level and smiled, “Thankoo for…my…bear,” he kissed her on the cheek and then got distracted by her necklace.

“You are very welcome, now what are you doing here?” Victoria asked Robert with the same tone she used to speak to Lachlan, she lifted Lachlan up and held him on her hip, “Robert if you’re here to cause trouble.”

“We’re not honestly,” Rebecca stepped in before Robert could argue, “Lachlan in his own way requested we make muffins, after going on a tangent about baby Jesus and the angels, so he’s been busy baking haven’t you?” she lifted up nine cellophane bags and Victoria looked at the little boy on her hip.

“Did you make those?” Victoria asked as she pointed to the bags and he went all shy, “thank you very much,” Victoria took the bags and looked at each one, “and who are they for?”

“You, ‘iane, Doug, Katieee, Andeee,” he answered, “Adam and Awon and Tas.”

“He’s also made some for: Moira, Cain and Marlon and then we need to pop over to the church to see Ashley as he made some for him and then hope Harriet is there,” Robert relieved Rebecca of the other bags.

“Yeah I was tagged on Facebook about six in the morning, what time were you up?” Victoria ushered for them to follow her into the kitchen where Diane was with Doug and Andy.

“Lucky what do you say to Diane?” Robert prompted the toddler who was now leaning his head against Victoria, “Lucky.”

“Thankoo ‘iane,” Lachlan reached over for the older woman and she took him from Victoria, he then kissed her on the cheek.

“You’re very welcome pet did you got lots of presents from Father Christmas?” Diane asked as she then put him down on the ground, Lachlan made a small nod not too sure how to answer before running over to Robert, Robert stroked his hair and then looked back up, “I’m not coming today, I just wanted to say sorry for last night,” Robert looked at his brother rather awkwardly, “dad would be proud of you and...I’m sorry, I guess I’ve just been angry, angry at you for getting the ring and it just…it just makes me feel that dad always knew you’d end up getting married and had no hope for me.”

“and if he could see you know he’d be proud of you Robert,” Diane reassured the blonde who was now pulling Lachlan closer into him subconsciously, “you’re engaged, you’ve had to become a dad to this one,” she pointed to Lachlan, “and the fact you’re considering adopting him he would be proud Robert.”

“Look you don’t have too but I’d like you there Robert and with Chrissie and Lachlan,” Andy felt that Robert actually meant he was sorry and he decided to make the effort as well, it would make Victoria which is what was important.

“Andee,” Lachlan called to his step-uncle and Andy looked down at him, “for yooooou an’ Katieee,” he took two muffins out of Robert’s hand and handed them over to him, “will you see Moiwa and Cain?” Lachlan asked and Andy knelt down.

“They’ll be at the wedding why?” Andy asked the toddler who pointed to the extra muffins Robert had in his hand, “ohhh ok well how about you give them to Cain and Moira at the wedding?” Andy suggested and the two year-old thought hard, “you get that baking idea from Vic?”

“We should probably get to the church,” Rebecca reminded Robert as time was ticking on and that would mean they’d be running into the wedding time, “Lucky come with Auntie Becky,” she held out her hand and the toddler ran back to her.

* * *

Chrissie arrived in the church with Lachlan and Robert, it was to be fair a fairly long day for someone so young and he was beginning to show crankiness from waking up so early, “shh it’s ok,” Chrissie gave her son his new soft toys and he threw them on the ground, “Lucky what’s the matter with you?”

“He’s been up since five even with that nap he had he’s knackered,” Robert picked up the toys and then looked at the toddler trying to not make a scene, “listen this is a very important day ok so please Lucky just be a good boy ok.”

“I want g’andad,” Lachlan looked at his mum who was giving him the look of do as your told, “mama I want g’andad!” he shouted and Chrissie tapped his arm to make him be quiet, “daddy I want g’andad,” he cried which the many faces of guests turned around to see what was happening, “mama I want Auntie Becky…. I wa’ g’andad…I wa’ Auntie Becky,” he cried louder and Chrissie went bright red, “mama…mama…mama- “

“Lachlan if I have to tell you again,” Chrissie whispered firmly and her son then looked at Robert, “and don’t look at your daddy this is important to his family.”

Robert slid him onto his lap and held onto him tight, “I know it’s been a long day and you’re tired,” Robert saw Lachlan’s hair move as the toddler twirled with it, he saw the tears rolling down his still chubby cheeks and he reached into his Fireman Sam bag and pulled out his bottle that was covered in a thermal sleeve he slid it out and popped the lid off. Robert dabbed two dabs of milk on his wrist to test if it was still warm and then gave it to Lachlan in hope it might calm him down slightly, there was a few sniffles before the two year-old eventually calmed down and Chrissie sighed of relief he was quiet and she knew exactly where he was going when they got home, he was going for a nap, Robert then heard the wedding song play and he knew he had to stand up, “right Lucky come on,” Robert lifted him up and for now took the drink away so there was no chance of it being spilt during the walk down the aisle.

Chrissie smiled and put her hand over Robert’s and she looked at him and smiled, Robert sent her a smile back, “please be seated….” Ashley’s voice echoed through the church and much to Chrissie and Robert’s relief Lachlan rested his head on Robert’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

Robert and Chrissie had exited the church with Lachlan quicker than they had entered and Robert gave the toddler to his mum and made his way to the pub. He walked into the backdoor and Victoria out with a disappointed look on her face, “oh go home,” she didn’t have the energy to talk to him, “oh no guilt trip then? You know two year-old massive blue eyes, fluffy hair.”

“Yes I know my own child Vic…please just let me in to explain,” Robert begged and he tried to step in but Victoria stopped him, “please…I was angry ok.”

"So all that this morning? You saying sorry…was that just all show?” Victoria felt relieved when Aaron came up behind her, “I was so happy when you came back, as I’ve really missed you, now I love that little boy and that’s the only reason I want you to stay because he doesn’t deserve to be dragged in all this, he’s two Robert if you keep showing hate towards Andy what’s that gonna do to his attitude towards us? Can you please just make sure that he doesn’t come in?” Victoria walked away leaving Aaron and Robert to talk.

* * *

The two men walked outside on the gravel side by side, “Look earlier Robert I was only trying to make you realise that you’re hurting Vic, I guess I didn’t listen to your side because I didn’t want you to make me feel sorry for you.”

“You feel sorry for me?” Robert asked the mechanic and Aaron laughed, “I thought we weren’t ok?”

“Someone needs to be nice to you this Christmas, look if I were you I’d give them a few days to cool down and then who knows in a few days maybe they’ll calm down,” Aaron suggested and he put his hands in his blazer pockets, “I would also go home and try to explain to Chrissie why you did what you did and hope she’s not too angry.”

Robert looked at Aaron with a look in his eye, he had a friend, someone to actually call a friend, “I wish you were there when I was at the jewellers…you would’ve talk me out of this and I wouldn’t be outside here alone.”

Go home Robert, be with your kid and thank him for the muffin from me, I’ll find out the verdicts from the others and let you know, I actually like Lachlan he makes me laugh and Adam has a weird soft spot for him given he sang some song from his childhood to him…so go home, let them cool down and then maybe they’ll let you back in,” Aaron felt his phone vibrate and it was Chas texting him to come back, “I gotta go…Andy and Katie are cutting the cake, just let the dust settle Robert ok,” Aaron put his phone back in his pocket and then walked away from the man he had made some bridges with.

“Aaron,” Robert called over to the mechanic and Aaron turned around on the gravel, “thanks.”

“Just sort yourself out Robert,” Aaron made his way back to the pub leaving Robert outside to go home and leave his family to calm down and to go back to his family at Home Farm.

  **A/N: Right so here’s 25.12.14 sorry it’s taken so long I’ve just been busy with placement and college and I hope now I’ve had a break from my placement not that I don’t love working with kids they just exhaust you :’) so this is why it’s so long I wanted to make it extra-long in case placement takes it out of me again HAHA! Let me know what you think my dear readers. Comments are greatly appreciated and I thank you so much for all the kudos and views it means a lot that you’re all following this xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want anything put in :) I'm always up for ideas! <3 whether it's Lachlan and Robert or Robert and Aaron or whoever you want let me know :). Cheers to Jess and Laura for your reading and support and for everyone else reading thank you so much, if I don't update before the New Year happy 2017 
> 
> xxxxx
> 
> Love  
> Cassidy


End file.
